


Gods Among Men

by MamaPenguin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dad!Reaper, Deadlock kids are a bunch of shits, Demigod!Sombra, F/F, Kids, M/M, Multi, shifter!Jesse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaPenguin/pseuds/MamaPenguin
Summary: “Sombra,” Abuela heaved, “when you find yourself in the darkness and feel that you cannot keep going; call upon Xibalba.  Bring the Lord of Darkness into the light.  He will be your patron saint.  He will be your guide.  Do not let the darkness consume you.”Sombra doesn't know it yet but she would bring the Lord of Death and Darkness into the light.Xibalba didn't know yet either, but he was to come to the light and discover new things about himself.





	1. Legends & Beginnings

_“Legend says that the ancient gods of our ancestors were doomed to fade into distant memory.  Their remnants will remain to become one lonely god to rule the forgotten lands. In the Land of the Remembered rested La Muerte, a soft woman that slept eternally in her realm, only to woken when she becomes forgotten by man._

_“Below in the Land of the Forgotten is the Lord Xibalba.  He lays awake, overlooking a realm of dust and darkness.  He was destined to never fade but instead bear the curse of his forefathers, whom only caused pain to the souls that were supposed to be in their loving care until the souls faded from memories.”_

_Abuela took a shuddering breath.  The little girl at the older woman’s beside stood up, looking at the grandmother in the glimmering candlelight.  “Abuela, are you okay?  You should rest, you need to rest.”  The little girl said as she gripped the woman’s withering hand._

_Abuela coughed, using her other hand to cover her mouth; coughs rocked her body hard.  The little girl was fighting back tears as she watched her grandmother hack.  When the coughing cease, Abuela eased back into her bed.  The grandmother looked to her granddaughter with a weak smile._

_“I will sleep when I’m dead,” She tried for a joke before seeing that it just made her grandchild sadder.  Abuela’s face fell somber before clutching the child’s hand as tight as her weak hands could.  “Sombra, mi querida,” She smiled gently._

_“We both know that I do not have long on this earth.  I just want you to know, that the legends are not myths.  Every legend I have ever told you, they are real.  So, very real.”  Somber sniffed, wiping at her eyes.  Abuela’s eyes were growing heavy the more she talked, her words softer._

_“Sombra,” Abuela heaved, “when you find yourself in the darkness and feel that you cannot keep going; call upon Xibalba.  Bring the Lord of Darkness into the light.  He will be your patron saint.  He will be your guide.  Do not let the darkness consume you.”_

_With that Abuela took her last breath, finally allowing her eyes to shut.  Sombra sniffed, tears filling up her eyes.  She fought them back.  This day was long coming and Sombra was prepared.  She crossed her grandmother’s hand before kissing her forehead.  “I will.  I promise Abuela.” She whispered before suddenly breaking down at the bedside of her grandmother._

_The little girl sobbed late into the night and early into the next morning.  When the pastor finally came and blessed Abuela before taking her away, he tried to take Sombra with him back to the church.  He realized too late that Sombra had disappeared not long after her grandmother disappeared into the hearse._

* * *

* * *

 

            By now, Sombra was used to being hungry.  Used to be cold, hungry, and sometimes without a roof over her head.  It wasn’t that hard to be a street urchin.  She could do it.  Even if she was only eight years old.  The only thing that Sombra couldn’t handle were the stupid members of the gang Los Muertos.  They were nothing but trash picking on the smaller children and being horrible to the robot people.  They were mean, or as Abuela would say _‘the real monsters of this world’_.

            As it was, Sombra was hiding from those stupid thugs.  She had her hand over her mouth, trying so hard to get her breathing under control.  Footsteps rushed past her hideout, a small nook between two barrels.  She heard shouting, the men chasing her calling her name as they tried to flush her out.  They started hitting things with their bats trying to find her.

            Sombra held very still in her nook shutting her eyes tightly as she heard them get closer to her nook.  She trembled when one of them seemed to have gotten to her barrels.  She chanced a look around the barrels, just to see how close he was.  Big.  Mistake.

            “Well, look what we have here,” The tattooed man leered reaching down to grab the back of Sombra’s shirt.  The little girl cried out as she was hauled up to her feet.  “You look like a little thief,” He leered as he lifted her up in the air.  “Bet you stole my wallet didn’t ya punk?” Sombra kicked her feet fruitlessly, grunting in her effort.  The punk shook her hard.

            Thoroughly rattled, Sombra could only shake her head trying to shake away the dizziness, serving only to make it worse.  She was only getting her bearings back together when she was thrown roughly onto the ground.  Sombra shouted out when she landed.  Rolling onto her back, she glared through the bright sun that streamed through the alley, silhouetting the punk and his punk friends that had gathered around the first one.

            The men were leering down at her.  “Well, what a pretty little girl we have here,” One of them smirked, rubbing his thumb thoughtfully across his bottom lip.  “Yeah, pretty thing that stole my wallet,” The first one barked out a laugh, the others joining.  Sombra crawled backwards away from them.  They just leisurely followed after her. 

            “I think she thinks she can get away," Another said as he stepped around the lead guy.  Sombra kicked at him as he reached down towards her.  She cried out when he grabbed her ankle, jerking her roughly to him.  “After we get the wallet, I think she should come with us,” He leered, pulling her closer.

            Sombra wasn’t stupid.  She knew what was going to happen if she went with them.  She’d be found days later beaten to a pulp and worse of all; dead.  Sombra couldn’t let that happen.  Couldn’t let that happen to her. 

            “Xibalba help me,” She whimpered, closing her eyes as the man above her reared back his fist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: This is a reboot, not beta read for the most part and I post as I write and edit; I am here for _quality_ not _quantity_  
> [Find me at my blog to yell at me to update! Or chat about the story!](queendeepsigh.tumblr.com)
> 
> Last Note: If you have a suggestion for an OW character as to what kind of god/goddess/mythical being leave a comment and let me know!  
> Kudos and Comments are always enjoyed and appreciated.


	2. Land of the Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hi guuuuuuuuys <3 hows it goin'? :3c missed me? haha anyway!  
> With the encouragement of one of my friends, I got the next chapter out  
> I feel like these chapters will run short, but I'm kinda just wanting better quality instead of quantity, so I hope that you readers find that acceptable
> 
> Well here's the next bit, in Xibalba (aka Gabriel Reyes|Reaper) pov.
> 
> Hope you like it!

The Land of the Forgotten.  A dark place filled with sorrow, where old forgotten souls go to vanish.  Thousands and thousands of years of existence.  Housing souls of the lost and ruled by old gods of the dead and diseased.  The Land of the Forgotten laid empty now, not a soul left to be laid to rest.  Even the old gods had disappeared, leaving behind the barest remnants of themselves to come together and create the last of the pantheon, Xibalba.

Xibalba, Lord of the Darkness, last god of the dead.  Xibalba was a tired ancient soul.  He had watched many of the other ancient gods, the originals and even their remnants, fade into nothing, their souls taking the final rest.  He so badly wanted to fade along with them.

Alas, there was still one mad believer of his.  A follower of sorts.  A small girl that prayed to him every night and day.  He wanted her to stop.  To stop her endless praying.  He wanted to fade!

He was sitting atop of his gloomy throne, watching the ash of his empty land roll across the land.  Xibalba was used to be alone.  His land was nothing short of a wasteland where it once was filled with the lost souls that awaited their last moments.  Sure, the land was gloomy, but it was a welcomed gloom that brought acceptance to the souls fading.  Being forgotten was sad, but allowing the soul to find its final peace was bliss.

Xibalba heaved a heavy sigh.  He was alone now.  A hard peck at his hand reminded him that he was, in fact, not alone.  The god jumped, glaring at the owl that rested on the arm of his throne chair.  “Xoc, you know you are my friend,” The sounds of bones tapping against the throne chair.  Xibalba grinned as he felt his other boney companion draped itself across his shoulders.

“Ikal, you know that you are a dear friend, no need to be jealous,” Xibalba cooed as he trailed his fingers of his other hand along the spine of the bone snake.  Xoc and Ikal, the last creatures of the Land of the Forgotten.  Xoc, a beautiful barn owl with black and crimson speckled feathers and ruby eyes set into an eerie white oval face.  Ikal, a long skeletal boa snake, his eyes sockets holding emeralds.  The two creatures have kept their master company over the many years.

Xoc hooted softly, nuzzling into the offered hand.  Xibalba found himself grinning softly as he stroked his fingers through the owl’s dark feathers.  Ikal was pleasantly draped across his shoulders, resting happily.  It was a peaceful moment the three shared.

Of course, with the luck that Xibalba had, it was shattered to pieces.  First came the feeling of his gut punched.  The next feeling, he felt was like a punch to the face, the again on his cheekbone.  Xibalba shouted out at the sudden burst of pain.

The fuck was this? He though, gritting his teeth against the pain that he felt.  Xibalba felt pain, desperation, and other bullshit very _human_ feelings that no god has ever felt.  He hissed as his head was jerked to side by the force of an invisible hand, startling his companions more.

 _“Xibalba help me,”_ A bare whisper brushed against his ear.  It was the girl.  He could only be the girl’s voice that he heard.  He had heard her prayers for over a decade.  She was in trouble, he could feel it.  The dark lord glared into the empty space before him.

He was stuck between two hard decisions.  Let his final follower die and fade into the void, or go to the Overworld and save the rotten brat.  While he mulled over his decision, Ikal was hissing, his ribs rattling at his movement.  Xoc’s feathers were ruffled at the disturbance, sensing her master’s pain and discomfort.

When he felt hard ungentle hands slap his thighs, Xibalba didn’t even hesitate to stand.  Xoc flapped to his shoulders, her image exploding into black smoke before becoming a black feathered robe draping down to the floor.  Ikal slithered to Xibalba’s hand and when he gripped the skeletal snake, it solidified into a tall staff.

The wind of the Underworld picked up suddenly, the ash being lifted and turning smoky as it swirled around Xibalba’s body.  The wind was a roar in his ears.

But that might have also been his rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the second bit of the reboot, I hope it's good. I do realize that it is vastly different from the original, but I do hope that it kinda explains how I intended for their relationship to be? I guess? That's what I'm hoping at least.  
> \-----  
> Reminder: This is a reboot, not beta read for the most part and I post as I write and edit; I am here for _quality_ not _quantity_  
> [Find me at my blog to yell at me to update! Or chat about the story!](queendeepsigh.tumblr.com)  
>  Last Note: If you have a suggestion for an OW character as to what kind of god/goddess/mythical being leave a comment and let me know!  
> Kudos and Comments are always enjoyed and appreciated.


	3. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I AM SO SORRY I hit a bit of writers block and then was in and out of a hospital and couldn't write or anything I am SO SORRY AAAAAAAH  
> Hopefully y'all will like this bit
> 
> This part was a little difficult to write because it definitely took a different turn than I was expecting but I like it! <3

Pain.  Pain in her ribs, her cheeks, her stomach, her back, just everywhere.  Sombra wanted to cry out as she came back to herself.  She couldn’t remember much; just that she was laying on the ground in the alley, those thug assholes kicking her and hurting her before she passed out.

When she could finally force her eyes open, she could only see darkness.  Sombra wrapped her less hurting arm around her side, wincing as she sat herself up.  She was in a small darkened room.  Probably alone, at least for the moment.  There was no light except for the small outline that came from the edges of what she assumed was a door across from the room.

Her body felt like it was on fire, but she did her best to ignore her pain as she slowly crawled to the door.  The ground beneath her felt like tiled flooring.  Sombra had to take breaks on her slow crawl, panting and grimacing against the pain.  Finally, after what felt like hours she finally made it.  Lifting her hand, she felt around for a door knob.  Sombra grinned once her hand hit the round knob and turned it, finding it unlocked.  “Yes!” She hissed under breath as she used the knob to pull herself to her feet.

Once the door was opened, Sombra was cautious to look for any sign of those stupid thugs before she limped out into the hallway.  She took a moment to look around and try to figure out where she was.  It looked like some kind of storage facility.  Sombra released a sigh that made her ribs hurt.  She’d get out of this.  She has to get out of this.

With that mantra running through her head, Sombra steeled herself and started walking down the corridor.  She got pretty far before she had lean against a wall and take a breather.  It was quiet, eerily quiet.  Like there was nobody here.  That couldn’t be right though.  The Los Muertos gang members should be somewhere around here.  So, where are they?

The answer that question came quickly as Sombra opened an emergency exit door.  The afternoon sun blinded her momentarily before she saw that the exit lead to a mostly empty yard.  Sombra gaped.  Bodies laid on the ground, most unmoving, some bloodied, all face down on the ground.  The tattoos were a dead giveaway to know who they were.  There was at least fifteen Los Muertos strew out in the gravel yard.  Who could’ve done that?

Sombra didn’t want to stick around to find out.  She hurriedly limped towards the entrance gate.  Every step hurt, but Sombra pushed through it.  She was strong and she was smart.  She knew that she couldn’t stay here any longer.  She knew that she needed to get back to her little shack of a home where she would be safe enough to look over her wounds.  When she got to the gate she found that the lock was mangled.  A brief spurt of fear got Sombra to moving quicker, shoving the heavy metal gate open and out to the road.  She didn’t recognize any of the surrounding buildings but they looked abandoned anyhow.  Sombra groaned in frustration before just picking a direction and starting that way in hopes that she would get somewhere that looked familiar.

It was growing dark, the sun getting ready to dip beneath the horizon and Sombra still hadn’t found anything familiar to her.  She tired, weak, a little hungry and thirsty, but most importantly aching.  Her body was in agony but she knew that she couldn’t stop yet.  She had to get home.  She had to.

Sombra pushed on, continuing her wandering down the unfamiliar streets of Dorado.  She was mostly alone.  Every now and then she would see a homeless man or woman in an alley way, but being a homeless urchin herself she knew that they wouldn’t be much help in giving her directions.  She resigned herself to spending a night in an unknown probably dangerous part of town.

Finding an empty alley that had plenty of exits was difficult.  Sombra gritted her teeth after finding another alley that was nearly filled to the brim with the homeless.  Sombra hates sharing her space, and especially hates the older homelessness.  Not because they were homeless and she thought she was above them or anything, it was just that being on the streets for so long warps your mind and makes a person territorial.  It was like after you’ve been kicked out onto the streets for a long time that you start devolving into something… Less human.

For a long time, Sombra was terrified of being around other homeless.  To this day, she’s terrified that she’ll become like them.  That’s why she avoids them like they hold the worst possible sickness.  Her grandmother would be disappointed in her, but Sombra had to protect herself.  Even if she wasn’t doing the best of a job of it as of right now.

A hoot over her head startled Sombra, the little girl letting out a scared shout.  She hid her head in her arms as a gust of wind came over her head.  She peaked out carefully, seeing an owl fly low to the ground before landing.  The owl hopped in a circle until it faced her.  Sombra stared at it wide eyed.  It was a barn owl.  It didn’t look like any barn owl she had ever seen.  Its’ feathers were like oil, flecked with red specks that seemed to be gleaming.  What was more startling was its’ eyes.  Red as blood and contrasting brightly against the its’ white oval face.

Sombra stepped back when the creepy owl hopped closer to her, letting out a little gasp.  “Shoo!  Shoo!” Sombra shouted, stepping away as it followed her.  The owl stopped suddenly, its’ red eyes still focused on the little girl.  It cooed softly at the little girl, like it knew it was scaring the girl but didn’t mean to.  “What do you want?” Sombra snapped at it, glaring at it.  The owl hooted again, flapping its’ wings.  Sombra frowned at the strange owl as it hopped towards Sombra and away again, all the while flapping its’ wings.

Sombra snorted at the owl.  “I don’t have time for this.” She walked around the weird owl to keep limping down the empty dark street.  The owl hooted again before flying after her.  Sombra growled as she looked up at her stalker.  “Get out of here, you stupid owl!” She shouted at it before trying to force her tired beaten body faster.

The strange owl didn’t disappear.  It stayed overhead of her, following her silently.  After a while, Sombra decided that she didn’t actually mind the owl’s company.  She caught herself every so often looking up to make sure the owl was still above her head.

The night wore on, the moon reaching its’ peak in the sky.  Sombra was having to use the grungy walls to lean on just to keep herself upright and moving.  The owl was circling over her head, every so often swooping down to gently nip at her hair to keep her awake.  “I’m awake,” Sombra muttered tiredly before catching her foot on a raised slap of concrete and sprawling out on the ground.  She was so hungry, and tired.

The owl screeched before diving down again, nipping at her hair and hands.  It was like it knew if she stopped moving, she wouldn’t be moving ever again.  Sombra hissed at the bird, curling in on herself.  Eventually she heard the owl leave, it’s wings becoming distant to her ears.  She figured that it would be alright to close her eyes and just rest for a few minutes.

Sombra had just started to drift when she heard the sharp clip of nails on concrete hop close to her ears.  She let her eyes slit open slightly.  Dark feathers clouded her vision momentarily before skipping out of her vision.  “Birdie?” Sombra’s hoarse voice called out before her eyes fell shut again.

The last thing she saw before she dropped into unconsciousness was a dark clad figure with burning red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying it so far and that you are excited for the next chapter! We'll be seeing a new character soon (hopefully)
> 
> **Also, I want it to be clear that I'm basically putting a disclaimer/reminder at the bottom every chapter just so that it is consistent. I still hope everyone is enjoying the story thus so far and continue to enjoy it  
> \---  
> Reminder: This is a reboot, not beta read for the most part and I post as I write and edit; I am here for _quality_ not _quantity_  
> [Find me at my blog to yell at me to update! Or chat about the story!](queendeepsigh.tumblr.com)  
>  Last Note: If you have a suggestion for an OW character as to what kind of god/goddess/mythical being leave a comment and let me know!  
> Kudos and Comments are always enjoyed and appreciated.


	4. Who Are You?

Sombra was getting sick and tired of passing out and waking up somewhere totally different.  At least now she wasn’t in as much pain as she was last time.  And she woke up in a cozy bed.  But again, she woke up alone, in the dark, with the only light being from an opened doorway to the lit bathroom.

When Sombra woke, she woke with a start, jumping up in the bed with her fists at the ready to fight.  When she saw that no one was around, she relaxed minutely.  Sombra took in her surroundings.  A television sat on the wall, a wooden desk with a lamp just off to the side, a nightstand standing between the bed Sombra occupied and another undisturbed bed.  The entrance door was closed and locked with a latch.  From the looks of it, it could be a hotel room.

Sombra turned her focus on the nightstand.  There was a bottle of unopened water and inky black feather beside it.  Picking up the feather, Sombra could see the light flecks of red dotted on it.  It looked familiar.  An image of an owl with dark feathers and red eyes flashed in her mind’s eye.  Oh yeah.  The weird looking owl. 

“But how did I end up here?” Sombra whispered to herself, putting the feather down and glaring at the water.  She was so thirsty, but what if the water was drugged?  Anything could be wrong with that simple… lovely looking water.  The wet, thirst quenching water….

The pure burning in her throat finally convinced the young girl.  She grabbed the water, twisting the cap off before sniffing at the rim to see if it smelt funny.  Nothing.  That was a good sign at least.  Sombra took a careful sip, then thirstily chugged the rest.  She threw the empty bottle off in the room uncaringly.  She slipped out the bed, being cautious of her injuries.

Two things happened simultaneously after she got out of the bed.  One, she wasn’t in pain.  Two, the image of the owl reappeared in her memory, along with the dark figure that appeared out of the darkness.  Sombra knew she should feel nervous, but she didn’t?  She knew one thing for sure, she needed to get back to her shack.  Her stomach growled softly.  Sombra sighed.  _Get back to the shack, and steal something to eat_ , she amended in her mind.

Sombra hurried to the door, unlatching it quickly.  She was trying hard to not think too much on why she didn’t hurt.  She took one of the worst beating yesterday.  At the very least, she should be sore as all get out.  Nothing.  She felt nothing.  Normal.  That bothered her.  But she still needed to get out of there.

By the time, she pulled herself out of her thoughts, there was a knock at the door.  With a yelp, she jumped back almost bumping into the other bed.  The knock came again, this time slower.  Sombra glared at the door, trying to figure out what to do.  Sombra looked around before spotting a window.  No that wouldn’t do.  The windows don’t open high enough for her to crawl out of.  A weapon of sorts?  There was nothing in the room.  _Nothing freaking useful,_ Sombra grumbled to herself.

_Knock, knock._

Sombra glared at the door.  Either she could throw the door open or she could try to bail out.  Or she could open the door and dash out.  Well either way, whatever waited on the other side of that door she would deal with it.  Dashing out was probably her best plan.  Definitely one of her smartest plan as of yet.  In retrospect, if she had been smart, she would have never stolen a stupid wallet from a thug in the Los Muertos gang.  Too late though for that though.

Sombra unlocked the door, took a deep, counted to three, then busted the door open.  She didn’t even look to see who was on the other side of the door and dashed.  Sombra almost made it.  If the person on the other side of the stupid door didn’t grab her by the back of the collar and hauled her back.  “Not so fast,” A lighthearted, amused voice chuckled.

“ACK!” Sombra gasped.  She fought against the grip he had on her.  “Quit struggling, I’m not going to hurt you.” He said, pulling her back into the door way.  Finally ceasing her struggles, Sombra glared up at the stupid man.

 The man holding her captive was wearing a dark stupid trench coat.  He was wearing dark jeans, boots, and black button up under the stupid trench coat.  Who the hell wears a trench coat in Mexico?  He was tall, well, at least many feet taller than Sombra.  Sombra’s gaze went from boot to face, her glaring up at him.  He was definitely Hispanic.  Which raises the question again, what kind of idiot wears a trench coat in Mexico?  His face had a few light scars across his cheeks, his facial hair looked well taken care of.  What kind of intelligent looking man was dumb enough to wear a trench coat?  In Mexico?

Something seemed off about this guy though.  Unsettling.  Sombra tried to twist out of his grasp, but his grasp was firm.  “Look, I don’t know what you want from me, but I’m just a filthy street rat.” She hissed.  The man rolled his eyes.  His eyes.  They looked brown, like any Mexican born man.  They most definitely were not.

Sombra could see that they were not.  No, his eyes, whoever this person was, had eyes that were pitch black.  There was no light in them.  No light reflecting off of them.  Sombra knew that she should be scared, nervous.  Especially since he was holding her in his stupidly firm grip.  But she wasn’t.  At all.  This man didn’t frighten her like he should.  Sombra didn’t know if that meant she was brave or plain stupid.  Probably stupid.

The man, for all his worth, was smirking down at the girl.  The girl wasn’t at all amused.  In the slightest.  He was blocking her exit, was taller and heavier than him, and most importantly, still _freaking_ holding her captive.

While Sombra might not be scared of him, she knew that this man was making her uncomfortable.  She was smart enough to not trust him.  She didn’t know who he was, and even if he was the man who rescued her, she knew that she didn’t need to trust him.  She didn’t have any good reason to.  Especially since he was still holding her in the doorway and not letting her move a freaking inch.

  The two were engaged in a battle of wills as they stared at each other.  One amused, one deadly.  Both waiting for the other to blink.  Tense did not even get close to how electric it was in the space between them.  The man still holding Sombra, but eventually he sighed and released his hold on the girl.

But before Sombra could take the opportunity to dash, he pulled out a brown sack from behind his back. The smell of something fresh food hit Sombra’s nose like train.  Immediately her mouth began watering, her stomach tying itself into knots.  She was so hungry.  The man smirked, nudging it a bit closer to the girl.  It took everything Sombra had in her to not grab the food and run.  Instead she looked up at him, mustering up the dirtiest look she could.  “Who are you?” She hissed.

Instead of answering, the man rolled his eyes and pushed into the room.  He tossed the bag of food onto the desk, flipping on the lamp lights.  He started talking as he slid off his trench coat.  “You would think that your abuela would have taught you better.” He eyed Sombra, who still stood at the doorway, watching him with sharp untrusting eyes.  “After all, you are the one who summoned me.”

Sombra stood, shocked and confused.  What did he mean by summoned?  How did this stranger know her abuela?  How the hell was this man?  She shook it off.  Making herself look hard.  Can’t look weak in front of a stranger.  Just she just couldn’t.  Sombra glanced back at the open doorway, now free of the strange man, readying herself to make a run for it.  She could do it.  She was fast enough to do it.

Sensing her thoughts, the man eyed her with his lightless eyes.  “I wouldn’t run away child.  You called for me.  It’s the first time I’ve been in the Overworld in centuries.  I will not be going back anytime soon.”  He snapped his fingers then.  Dark red energy surged from his fingers and slammed the door shut.  Sombra gaped.  How’d he do that!

“What you do want from me!  Who are you!  How’d you know Grandmother!” Sombra whirled around to shout at him, her fist clenched at her sides.  The man rolled his eyes again.  He turned to her, seating himself on the undisturbed bed.  “I’ll answer only two of those questions.” He pointed to the desk with the food atop of it.  “ _After_ , you eat.”

Sombra was so tempted to just stubbornly leave the room.  She wanted answers though.  Anyone that knew her grandmother was a person of interest.  So very begrudgingly, Sombra stomped her way to the chair at the desk, flopping into the seat.  She didn’t turn to the food, instead she faced the stranger with crossed arms and legs.  Looking at him expectantly.

“I’m not hungry,” She lied.  Her stomach was angry at her, but she wanted answers.  She wanted to trust this guy, she doesn’t really know why, but she does.  At least, a small part of her does.  The small voice wasn’t being very quiet either.  It wanted her to trust him.  Sombra had to play smart though.  Smarter than what she had been playing the past few days.

The man ignored her in favor of his nails.  He spared her one glance and that was to only say, “Well, then I suppose that you don’t want any of your questions answered then.” With no small amount of disappointment.  Sombra growled.  She dug in the bag and pulled out the two breakfast burritos and an actual bottle of Tabasco.

Sombra ate her food silently.  She did her best to not eat too fast, but within two minutes both of the burritos were gone.  She wiped off the bits of food off of her face with an actual napkin.  When Sombra looked up at him, he had a stupid smug smile on his face.  “Feel better?” He asked like the smug bastard he was.  Sombra snorted, rolling her eyes.  “I want answers.” She snapped.  The man nodded. 

“Alright.  Two questions, nothing more.  Pick wisely.”  He held up two fingers to prove his point.  Sombra clicked her tongue but took a moment really think about her questions.  She held up a single finger.  “How do you know my grandmother?”

The man nodded.  “Didn’t think you would pick that one first.” He muttered to himself.  He sighed but answered the question.  “Your abuela was a kind woman.  She worshipped the old gods.  She worshipped La Muerte and Xi- “

“Xibalba, yes, I know.” Sombra interrupted annoyedly.  Why is just repeating things she already knew about her wonderful but mildly crazy grandmother.  She wanted something new.  The man looked annoyed for a brief moment before putting down a finger.  “Next question,” He groused, glaring at her.  Sombra glared back.  “You didn’t even answer the question.”

“You interrupted and wasted the question.  Last question.”  Sombra groaned, throwing her hands up in the air.  “Are you kidding me!” She snapped.  The man raised a brow at her.  “Is that your question?”

“NO!” Sombra shouted.  She put her face into her hands and groaned loudly.  What an asshole!  Ugh.  Sombra hissed something mildly belligerent under her breath.  She looked back up at the man.  “Who are you?” Her voice had dropped softer, still annoyed, but soft and exasperated.  The man’s face fell slightly.  He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

“Do you really not know?” He asked, very seriously.  Sombra shook her head, a little concerned that she should know who this guy was.  The small voice in her head was screaming something at her.  Like it was completely obvious who this man was.  Her grandmother would be annoyed for being so rude to someone that she had forgotten.

The man sighed, shaking his head.  “She didn’t’ have enough time.  She didn’t teach you enough.” He mumbled before looking at her sternly, straightening.  “I am Lord Xibalba, Lord of the Darkness, Lord of the Land of Forgotten.  Your grandmother was a worshipper of mine.  When she passed, I saw her briefly before she went to the Land of the Remembered.  I thought with her passing that I would finally be able to rest, but then you started to pray and, well as you can see,” He waved to himself.  “I am still here.”

Sombra stared blankly at him.  It was stiff moment of silence.  Then, Sombra busted out laughing.  She was curling in on herself she was laughing so hard.  “Th-There’s no way!  Haha, HAHA, NO WAY!” Sombra cackled as she nearly fell out of her seat.  “Gods aren’t real!”  She cackled, rolling in her seat some.

The man, the supposed ‘Xibalba’, was not amused by the small girl’s laughter.  “Enough!” He snapped.  Sombra’s laughter tickled off into small snorts and giggles.  She was covering her mouth, her feet pulled up into the desk chair, watching the man carefully.  The man stood up from the bed, his presence growing.  Darkness seeped out of him, smoking out to fill the room.

Now, Sombra was scared as the man’s eyes glowed red, his arms outstretched as smoke swirled around him.  His necklace glowed around his neck.  Sombra doesn’t remembering him wearing a necklace.  Either way, it was glowing.  Then the necklace lifted itself off of the man, before splitting into two.  One half was glowing white, the other red.  Meanwhile, the man was emanating darkness.  A strong breeze swept around him and the broken necklace, spiraling around him before everything fell.

Sombra could only gape when the wind died down and the smoke cleared.  Instead of the man that she saw before, stood a taller regal man.  He stood tall, a black cloak around him.  His robes dark with red and green accents.  The second most startling thing though was the strange looking owl on his right shoulder and a literally living skeleton snake curled up on his left.

“Do you believe me now?” Xibalba asked, stepping closer to shut her gaping mouth.  Sombra blinked up at him, frozen in place.  Xibalba tutted, shaking his head.  “You poor under educated child.” He sighed.  The owl flapped to the desk, startling the poor girl out of her shock.  Sombra nearly fell out of her chair.  The owl just turned its’ head curiously at her, chirping cheerfully.

Xibalba smirked.  “Don’t be scared.  You have already met Xoc,” He waved to the owl, then gestured to the snake that is curling around his neck.  “This is Ikal.  They are,” He paused for a moment, his smirk becoming a small smile.  “They are my only companions.” Xibalba turned his black eyes to her once again.  He almost reminded Sombra of her long dead father the way he was looking so stern.  Sombra had a sudden feeling that whatever he decided to say next that she wasn’t really going to like.

“Except now I have you to take care of.”

Boom goes the dynamite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE  
> FUCKING FINALLY GOT THIS TURNED OUT  
> Okay so yeah again, sorry it took so long. There was some issues, but hey I got it done. And the more I write the more I suddenly realize that this is going to be a long ass fic, but hey. Not gonna complain, just going to turn out what I can.  
> Next piece that comes out WILL be a slight time skip, but nothing too big will happen. ALSO the last sentence wasn't suppose to be as creepy or ominous as it turned out to be? But it happened? Deal with it? I guess?  
> \----  
> Reminder: This is a reboot, not beta read for the most part and I post as I write and edit; I am here for _quality_ not _quantity_  
> [Find me at my blog to yell at me to update! Or chat about the story!](queendeepsigh.tumblr.com)  
>  Last Note: If you have a suggestion for an OW character as to what kind of god/goddess/mythical being leave a comment and let me know!  
> Kudos and Comments are always enjoyed and appreciated.


	5. Evil Mastermind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me updating twice in a night.  
> So, I'm usually really good at editing but I have to step away for awhile before coming back to edit a piece.  
> Anyway, thank you very much for keeping up with the reboot and enjoying it!  
> I love you readers and all the love you've been giving my weird AU story <3  
> \---  
> Also remember, this is a minor time skip! Sombra and Gabe still haven't quiet built up their relationship yet, but they're working on it.  
> *EDIT: HEY GUYS sorry I really needed to edit this, it was bothering me. Hope you guys like this edition better!

Literally, Sombra hated Xibalba.  Or rather should she say, _Gabriel Reyes._   Literally the day after Xibalba showed up, he had done nothing but insert himself into her life.  Not only does Xoc, the stupid creepy but cool looking owl, follow her around everywhere she goes, but the man literally has the cops chasing after her.  For the _stupidest_ reason. Like for example, if she was gone for so long when she was going on an errand, he calls the police department to go look for her!  What kind of bullshit is that!  Like right now!

Right now, she was being escorted up the drive way by a police officer; Gabriel Reyes, aka dumb stupid Lord of Darkness, aka stupid fake dad, aka _jerk of century_ , standing at the open doorway with his arms crossed looking like a disappointed father.

“Here you go, Mr. Reyes,” The cop chuckled as he nudged a begrudging Sombra towards the glowering man.  “You would think she would stop running away from her biological father, but guess the shock is a little much. Kids.” The cop actually smiled at Gabriel and stupid Gabriel smiled charmingly back, pulling Sombra to him.  The girl just rolled her eyes, but didn’t fight him as he draped his arm around her.

“You would think,” Gabriel chuckled before looking down at Sombra.  “It’s alright.  Just a learning process.  I’ll take it from here officer.  Thank you so much for bringing her home safe and sound.  I get so worried about her.  Dorado can be dangerous you know?” He grinned as he started to back himself and Sombra into their small but decent home.   “Oh, I know.  Have a nice day Mr. Reyes.” The officer chuckled before tilting his hat towards the ‘family’ before heading back to his patrol car.

Oh yeah, you heard all that right.  Sombra _Reyes_ , ‘biological’ daughter of ‘Gabriel Reyes’, aka _Xibalba_.  He literally had her name changed.  _And_ not only that, but he actually changed his appearance that he could almost pass as her dad.  Xibalba fooled the local cops and neighbors and every other idiot in the whole goddamn city that he was her father.  Even _charmed_ everyone into thinking that he was an overconcerned, overprotective father that just wanted to keep his ‘sweet baby girl’ safe.

Bah.  What a bunch of bullshit.

Once the door was shut, Sombra jerked out of Gabriel’s grasp.  “What bullshit,” She hissed as she went to the couch, throwing herself down on it.  Ikal slithered up out of nowhere and curled his skeleton body onto her stomach.  He stared at her with unblinking emerald eyes, a silent begging to be pet.  Sombra ran her hand down his boney spine, absolutely not pouting.

“Listen here, Sombra,” Gabriel started, turning to follow her to the couch, stopping just behind it.  “I know you don’t like this arrangement, but you summoned me here.” Gabriel reminded her, for probably the millionth time that week.  Sombra snorted, rolling her eyes as she continued to pet Ikal.  “You are my charge, and I am only here- “

“‘To protect me and keep me safe.  You are my charge and I am going to raise you as your abuela would wish.’” Sombra recited mockingly before she snorted again.  “Yeah, yeah.  I’ve heard it all before.” She shifted to glare at him from the couch.  “You’re not my dad.  Stop acting like you are.”

Gabriel seemed to deflate.  It almost made Sombra regret the low blow the way that he just seemed to curl in on himself.  Well, she can’t take it back now.  “No, I’m not.” He whispered looking away from the couch.  He took a deep breath.  “But, I know that your grandmother wouldn’t want the kind of life you lived before.  She would want the best for you.  You summoned me.  Your grandmother always prayed that the day I was summoned to the Overworld, that I would protect her granddaughter.  If protecting means that I raise you, then so be it.” He looked back down to her.  Sombra met his eyes briefly before she looked back to Ikal.  Ikal shivered pleasantly as she slowly stroked down his knobby spine.

“We’ve been at this for weeks, nearly a month, Sombra.  You have to quit this.  Running away, purposely getting into trouble.  This has to quit.  What do I have to do for you to stop this?” Gabriel asked exasperatedly.  Sombra let her head fall back against the arm of the couch.  Ikal hissed softly, his bones rattling against the stilled hand.  “What?  What do I have to do?  Anything.  I will literally do anything just to get you to stop trying to run away.  To stop acting out.  Anything, name it.  Please,” Gabriel hated begging, Sombra knew that.  But something about a god literally groveling at her feet.  Well, Sombra loved that.

A minute smirk appeared on her lips as she glanced up at him.  “Fine, you know what I want?  Something that will absolutely make me stop acting out?” She asked.  Gabriel nodded, almost too eagerly.  Sombra lifted Ikal into her arms as she stood up, facing Gabriel with her hip cocked out.  “Fine.  I want to go to Los Angles, California, Untied States of freaking America.  I want to see a NBA game, court side seats.  And a major-league baseball game with seats behind the catcher’s mound.”  Sombra negotiated.  “Oh, and I also want to go to a school.  Private.  And a shopping spree.  Also, I want to live in a fancy penthouse.”

The more she talked the more Gabriel’s pleading face fell to one of an intense scowl.  This child was devious with her demands.  Sombra just smirked at him, stroking Ikal like the evil master mind that she is.  “Anything else?” Gabriel hissed through his teeth.  Oh, hissing through his teeth.  He was nearing running his hands down his face in complete annoyance.  Sombra hummed, thoughtfully running her hand over Ikal’s back.  What would best annoy him?  _Oh_ , she definitely knew what would get him to cross the annoyance line.

“We have to get there by _car_.” Sombra grinned.  God, she loved how evil she could be.

 

Gabriel wasn’t amused.  Not in the slightest.  This eleven year old, this _child_ , was driving him crazy.  Up the freaking wall crazy.  What’s worse, was that the two things that were always supposed to take his side, _loved her._ Xoc and Ikal were more protective of Sombra than they ever were of Gabriel.  Xoc literally bit him not a day ago after Gabriel asked (well more of passive-aggressively demanded) Sombra to do the dishes.  Ikal was always curling up on her.  He never paid Gabriel any attention any more.  Not that Gabriel was whining.  He’s an old god.  Old gods don’t whine.

Gabriel growled as he ran his hands down his face.  A god outwitted by a mere child.  Sombra was too smart for her own damn good.  He pressed his hands into his face, groaning into them.  When he looked back at the girl; he knew that she knew that he knew he couldn’t afford to fight her about this.  She was a crazy smart child.  She knew that he would bend over backwards for her.  Despite their tense relationship and all of their many… many bad moments, they had some good moments.  There weren’t a lot, but they were good.

They went to the neighborhood block party once, Sombra enjoyed that.  Gabriel was glad that she had fun, she enjoyed it.  She actually playing with the neighborhood kids.  When they got home that evening she thanked him and even hugged him.  _Hugged_ him.  That’s when Gabriel knew that he would keep this girl as safe as possible, and raise her to be the woman that her abuela always knew she could be.

So that left him with only one option.  He would bend to her demands.  Besides, America was a better place than Mexico.  But by the gods, he hated _cars._

 

Despite all, a few short weeks later a minivan was picked out (by Sombra), loaded up with their meager belongings, and on their way out of Dorado.  Sombra sat cheerfully in the passenger seat, while Gabriel sat in the driver’s seat glaring down the road of damnation that was the long trip to the Texas-Mexico border.  Dorado faded into the rearview mirror, slowly but surely until it was completely out of sight. 

Sombra didn’t regret the decision.  Didn’t hate the trip.  All up until she seriously needed to pee and they were in the middle of the goddamn desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: This is a reboot, not beta read for the most part and I post as I write and finish editing; I am here for _quality_ not _quantity_  
> [Find me at my blog to yell at me to update! Or chat about the story!](queendeepsigh.tumblr.com)  
>  Last Note: If you have a suggestion for an OW character as to what kind of god/goddess/mythical being leave a comment and let me know!  
> Kudos and Comments are always enjoyed and appreciated.


	6. Pit Stop: Santa Fe Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY got an update with a new character added! Here comes our favorite cowboy! Gettin' the gravy train moving with some plot and lore!
> 
> **EDIT: Hey guys sorry I edited this a little so that it would flow a little bit better to the second part, which will be coming out soon or has already came out and I told you to go back and reread this chapter and now you are reading this, either way!! Hope you like this better! <3

Gabriel hated border patrol.  Hated applying for a visa while they were stuck in fucking _Texas_ of all places.  Everyone was a huge raging douchebag.  When they thought Gabriel was out of earshot, they’d complain about his ‘bad English’.  In reality, Gabriel was fluent in every language that was native to both American continents, he just put up the appropriate front.  It took everything he had for him to not snap at them.  Thank the gods that Sombra hadn’t mastered English yet, all hell would break loose if she could understand what the stupid American’s were saying.

They were housed briefly in Texas before their visas were approved.  Of course, it took some persuasion to get their visas approved sooner rather than later.  After that was handled, it was another long road trip through the godforsaken state.  Sombra was excited about being in America, despite Gabriel’s harsh grumbling.  They stopped at plenty of places, taking photos with Sombra’s new phone.  They stayed in decent hotels.  Gabriel was ever thankful that the young teenager never questioned where he got the money for gas, or food, or the hotels.  It was real honest money, but necessarily one that he earned.  Nor did he steal it.  He merely just made it materialized.  He had a good month of keeping the illusion that he was loaded before Sombra figured him out and made him get an actual job.  Ugh, humans and their capitalism.

They had stopped briefly in Arizona, a cheap, but still decent, motel room secured off the side of the old Route 66.  They stayed there for a couple of weeks per Sombra's begging.  It also gave Gabriel a well needed, and deserved, break from the ever so boring roads.  The break also allowed Sombra to learn, and explore the town they were staying in.  Get her English up to par with the locals.  It was summer break for the Santa Fe area, so school kids were out and about.  Sombra made fast friends when she went to the local water park, some that Gabriel had even met briefly when he went to pick her up.

It was good first week, nothing too exciting happening.  Gabriel got comfortable enough eventually to let Sombra wonder by herself, of course with Ikal or Xoc hovering out of sight.  Gabriel familiarized himself with the local café and poked here or there at the little tourist stops.  It was an okay place, though Santa Fe had its demons and they came in the form of the Deadlock gang.  Their territory mostly stayed at the Deadlock Gorge, a dinky place with a single bar and broken train tracks.  From what Gabriel gathered, they have only recently extended their territory into the nearby Santa Fe area, terrorizing the poor people.

Gabriel was ever thankful that Sombra could spot a thug from a mile away and avoided them like they held the plague.  If anything were to ever happen to her Gabriel would raze the whole gorge and everyone in it.  If anyone were to escape he would hunt them down until they drew their last breath.  Maybe a little dramatic, but Sombra was a fickle thing that drove him nuts but simultaneously made him care for all the more.  She was intelligent and had a sharp tongue.  She'd be able to hold her own if she had to.

The unexpected happened at the start of their second week in Santa Fe.  Sombra had returned to the motel room from the water park, still damp but not dripping.  She was clutching the towel around her neck as she walked in.  Gabriel was concerned at the deep thinking look she had as she set her beach bag at the end of the bed then disappeared into the bathroom.  Gabriel stopped her before she could escape.  "Mija?" He asked, kneeling before her.  He gently cupped her lightly sunburnt cheeks.  "What's wrong?  What happened mija?"

He made a side note to himself to put more sunscreen on her before she left and leave an extra bottle in her beach bag before she went back to the park, but he would worry about that later.  Sombra hiccuped, holding back tears.  Gabriel shushed her quietly, carefully stroking her cheeks.  Sombra kept herself composed the best she could before inhaling deeply.

“Papi,” She started quietly, “There’s this boy, he’s part of the Deadlock gang,”

Gabriel felt his heart freeze before burning brightly with anger.  Shadows licked at his fingertips, dancing in anger as he growled, "Did he hurt you?  Touch you?  I swear if any of those damned punks laid a finger on you, I will-"

“Papi!” Sombra snapped, glaring at him with damp brown eyes.  “It’s not like that!”  She inhaled again.  “Gabe, he’s weird.  Different.  Like, something is… _off._ ” She paused, her forehead crinkling.  “I don’t understand, but I saw him.  I _saw_ him, like how I _saw_ you.  He’s different,” She trailed off quietly, not quiet understanding what she was trying to explain to the god, but still wanting to get the point across.

“He’s kinda like you.  Not like a god, like you, but different like you.  Supernatural, I guess,” Sombra gripped her towel ends.  “And he’s not like the rest of Deadlock.  He’s different.  He’s scared.  I don’t know how I know this, but I just know!  I know he doesn’t belong with those monsters!  They’re worse than Los Muertos!”

Gabriel paused, the shade vanishing along with his anger.  Sombra was starting to get true sight; being able to see someone or something for what it really was.  Interesting.  He’s going to have to keep a closer eye on her.  Secondly, a thug being supernatural?  Not unlikely, but definitely not something Gabriel wanted to investigate.  If anything, it made him want to pack up and leave immediately instead of waiting out the week.  Anything with powers being under greedy human influences was not something Gabriel wanted to be around, and personally he didn't want Sombra near it either.

Gabriel released her face, standing.  He moved to the desk and sat down, crossing his arms as he stared at his daughter.  The girl went to the bathroom, quickly changing clothes before walking back out in pajamas.  "What are still doing here?" She asked, as if surprised that he was still there.  Gabriel glared at her.  "What?"

"What are you still doing here!  Aren't you going to save him?" 

"No."

"We can’t leave him for thugs!”

“And?”

“And?!  You need to get him!"

“Why should I?” Gabriel argued, glaring back at the young girl.  Sombra groaned, dragging her hands down her face.  “Because, he’s like me.  Living alone, a street rat.  He got into a gang to survive.” When Gabriel just rose a brow at her, she added, “That could’ve been me.”

Well, that would do it.  It was already growing late, but that did nothing to deter Sombra insisting that he find the boy right away.  Gabriel groaned.  Before he left he turned around in the threshold and pointed a serious finger at the girl.  “Stay here.  Do not open the door.  If you feel like you are in danger, call for me and I be back here immediately.  Do you understand?” The girl nodded, satisfying Gabriel.

“Thanks, Papi.” She said before starting to shut the door.  She stopped halfway, looking somber.  “He’s not a bad guy.  I’ve seen him do good things, he doesn’t belong with them.  He needs help,” She whispered before closing and locking the doors.

Gabriel groaned again.  Damn he was wrapped around her goddamn pinkie.  He scrubbed his face irritated.  He hated being at her will, but then, in retrospect, their relationship had greatly improved over the long road trip she insisted on.

If anything, he was going to see what he could do.  He left Ikal at the motel with Sombra, taking Xoc with him for aerial view.  He looked around, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets.  He left himself wonder, not really searching for anything or anyone, just letting his conscience empty and just feel the living things around him.  Soon enough, he was walking down the main road, following the feeling.  To him the souls of mortal felt like small lamplight.  A god’s soul felt like it what the god encompassed, Gabriel’s was like the new moon.  Dark but still glowing.  Other supernatural creatures’ souls had a different feel to them.  They felt primal, ranging anywhere between a small autumn storm to the light breeze on a summer day.  Just depending on what kind of creature it was.

While he walked, Gabriel thought of other things while he allowed his body to follow the feeling that he couldn’t quite make out.  It was different than what he knew of, but it was also the only different soul feeling.  He thought of the Deadlock Gang, the ruthless assholes.  They sold drugs, shot up the bars and café whenever they feel like it.  They terrorized all of Santa Fe, and all for the entertainment of the chaos it caused.  While Gabriel could appreciate chaos, this was unnecessary chaos born from bored children.  What was worse, was the law enforcement meant to protect the innocent were turning a complete blind eye to the gang activities.  It was Dorado all over again.

Nonetheless, Deadlock was a menace.  But, if someone who was a supernatural being or a demigod, or whatever this kid supposedly was, running with them then Gabriel had little options.  He couldn’t leave the kid here, especially if what Sombra said was true.  Kid doesn’t belong with a group of thugs.  He just hoped that the kid would be easier to handle than Sombra was.

Night life in Santa Fe was mostly inactive, most too scared to venture out.  Those who were brave, went to the bar or the café.  Gabriel found himself venturing to the café.  He stopped short of the door, regaining himself.  He stared into the dusty windows, wondering briefly why he was here.  The soul that he was being drawn to wasn’t here he could that much.  Eventually, he sighed and decided that he would just get some coffee and if the feeling didn’t come back he would just get him and Sombra some food then return to the motel.

He ordered a coffee while he waited.  Time dragged by boringly, Gabriel not ordering anything but coffee.  The feeling that had drew him to the café was steadily growing stronger.  Gabriel raised his head as he saw the waitress stumbled and just manage to catch herself.  She was nervous, for what he wasn’t sure but he could take a very educated guess.

The door was kicked in and three dirty boys walked inside the café.  The few people inside the café jumped, except for Gabriel, as they all tried to make themselves invisible by ducking their heads.  Gabriel quirked a brow as he looked over at the boys that walked in.  All three were lanky and thin, all wearing denim pants and leather biker vests, one without a shirt underneath and the other two wearing grungy white t-shirts.  The leading two were wearing their baseball caps backwards, the third behind them were wearing a rugged black Stetson.

The few customers in the boots were ducking beneath their tables as the boys walked further into the café, the waitress clutching her serving tray to her chest tightly from her spot behind the counter.  For what it was worth, Gabriel was unimpressed.  He turned back to his coffee, ignoring the nagging that one of those boys were off.  Different.  Had to have been the soul that he had been feeling out for earlier.

Those boys strode into the café like they owned the place, not a care in the world as one came to the counter and leaned against it.  The second one hovered beside him while the third lingered behind them.  The Stetson wearing boy seemed off put, his mask of indifference not completely hiding his need to be anywhere else but there in that café with those boys.

It must be him then.  Gabriel gave him another quick once over.  Shaggy brown hair, barely-there peach fuzz on his chin, his damn clothes were too big on him.  Hanging off of him like a glorified coat hanger.  _Poor boy,_ Gabriel snorted to himself, sipping his coffee again.

“Hey there Sally O’Malley.  How’re we doin’ tonight?” One of the smirking boys leered as he practically draped himself across the counter, allowing his leather vest to open enough to show off the polished gun in his hip holster.  “You got the cash?  It’s payday,” He snickered.  The waitress nodded and started to scurry to the register, passing by Gabriel who gently reached out to her, stopping her in her tracks.  “Can I get more coffee ma’am?” He asked, looking at her calmly.

The waitress eyes widened with terror, looking back at the boys that were all turned to him now.  The boy with the Stetson, was looking at him, pleading with his eyes to not cause any trouble.  It didn’t escape his notice that the boy already had a hand on his hip, probably next to his concealed gun.  Gabriel took a moment to allow his eyes to meet the boy’s and found himself staring into the boy’s soul.  What he found was interesting.  He could see the boy as he was, but beside him was the soul of coyote, belly low to the ground and whimpering.  Interesting.

Gabriel blinked and focused his attention on the leering one, whom was looking at the older man slightly amused and chuckling.  Gabriel just nudged his mug closer to the girl, keeping his unwavering gaze on the boys.  “Coffee, please,” He repeated, sparing a quick look.  She was terrified, shaking visibly.

“Excuse me?” The talkative one drawled.  “You new around ‘ere?  Cause you must be new if you think you can talk like that to us.  ‘Suppose you don’t know, but we three?”  He waved to the three of them.  Gabriel was impressed that he could count that high, but didn’t comment about it.  “We three is part of the Deadlock Gang, and we run these here parts.”

Gabriel didn’t give them anything, just moved his arm away from the girl and interlaced his fingers as he watched the trio.  The talkative one just laughed, his hand resting fully on his gun.  “We run this town, dude.  These kind people pay us.  And if they don’t well,” He patted his holstered weapon lovingly.  “Things get ugly.”

In his peripheral, Gabriel could see the waitress trying to scoot away from the thugs and himself.  He smiled mockingly at the boy, fighting back his laughter.  How cute that they could threaten him.  The two smirking were frowning at him, definitely not amused by being mocked.  They straightened up, pushing off of the counter and starting to approach the older man.  The third trailed behind them, trying to keep his distance.  He was scared though, and Gabriel could see it.  They both knew that Gabriel knew that he was scared.

“Please, mister.  We don’t want any trouble,” The waitress pleaded softly, still edging herself away.  Gabriel sighed and shook his head. _Humans_ , he swore to himself.  “Listen,” He started as he turned to the boys, big arms across his barrel chest.  “I don’t want any trouble, but I cannot stand by and let you terrorize these people in front of me.”

“What are ya?  Some cop?” The other boy scoffed.  Gabriel rolled his eyes.  God, he was farthest thing from a cop.  He looked back at the third boy.  He was still terrified, even more so that the man was looking at him again.  “You,” The boy stiffened at being addressed.  “What is your name?” He flinched when the boys whipped around to glare at him then flipped back to glare at Gabriel.

“Man, shut the fuck up.  Who gives a shit?  Man, I am getting so tired of yer damn mouth!” The first boy snapped, finally drawing his gun, squaring it up with Gabriel’s chest.  “Shut up, or I will shoot you.” Oh, kitty got claws.  Gabriel looked at the gun pressed against his chest, a light chuckle that turned into a full laugh erupting from him.

The boys shared a quizzical look before looking back at the mad man.  “What the fuck is you laughin’ about?” The second boy smarted.  Gabriel shook his head, lifting his hand to rub away tears.  “Oh, boy oh, boy.  You boys must be unlucky,” He chuckled as he looked point blank at the boy holding the gun with the widest smirk.

“Unlucky?” The third finally spoke, looking confused.  His hand was still lax at his hip, but still ready to draw.  With a flicker of darkness, Gabriel was the one holding the gun, aiming it at the boy.  The same time he turned the gun was when the Stetson boy drew his revolver.  The second boy was two heartbeats late before he fumbled for his gun, backing away from Gabriel.

“I am terrified,” Gabriel mocked as he cocked a smirk as he cocked the gun.  The boy he was aiming at was starting to sweat, gulping loudly.  “Now, please leave.” He waved his gun towards the door.  The two ran off immediately, obviously knowing who the bigger predator was.  The Stetson boy wasn’t as terrified of him like his friends, training his gun on Gabriel.  He was scared of hurting people, but he wasn’t scared of Gabriel.  Interesting.

Gabriel smiled at him, carefully uncocking the gun and placing it on the counter.  The show of an olive branch made the boy holster his own gun.  The two stared at each other in silence.  Gabriel could feel the boy’s power brushing against his.  With a little push, the boy finally cowed, dropping his gaze.  With a quick look into the boy’s soul, he saw the coyote stand, head still lowered.

“Hm,” Gabriel muttered before turning towards the waitress, who was still scared, but moving now.  “I need four number fives and three large cokes,” Gabriel grinned, sliding two hundred-dollar bills towards her.

With food and the boy in tow, Gabriel led the way back to the motel.  Neither he nor the boy said a word.  When the motel came into view, Gabriel stopped them, forcing himself in front of the boy.  “First of all, if you plan on hurting me or my daughter, I will personally castrate you.  Do you understand?” He growled, eyes glowing red.  The two had reached a silent understanding that the boy was to follow his orders.  The boy resisted at first, the two having a silent powerplay with pressing auras before the god got annoyed enough that he unleashed a mass amount of darkness physically around him.  The boy yelped, looking for a moment that he was going to bolt before slowly nodding his head and bowing his head as he continued to follow the stranger.

The teenager nodded, adding a soft ‘yes sir,’ in answer to Gabriel’s threat.  Gabriel nodded approvingly at his show of manners.  “Good.  Secondly; that gun goes into my hands,” The boy gripped his gun’s handle, looking petrified at the thought of parting with his beloved six-shooter.

“Either you give it me, or you don’t get food,” Gabriel said, holding up the three bags of food.  The boy looked at the food before pulling out his gun, spinning it before holding the handle out to the stranger.  “Good,” He took the gun and held it up into the air.  The boy looked confused at the action, though he didn’t have time to question it.

With a screech, Xoc appeared from the night sky and swooped down to grab the gun in her talons, taking it off into the night.  “Hey wait a darn minute!” The boy hollered, snapping out of his confusion.  He tried to jump after the gun as it vanished into the night with the owl.  “What the fuck!” The boy turned to the man.  “Just ‘cause you is some sorcerer- “

“I am _not_ a sorcerer,” Gabriel growled, eyes burning red as he glared at the boy, his power unfurling.  Shadow wisps curled around Gabriel’s legs, moving like a living thing.  The boy whimpered, backing away from him, remembering the darkness that had nearly enveloped him earlier.  Gabriel quickly reined in his anger, closing his eyes and taking a breath.  Patience.  Patience was key with children.

When he opened his eyes, the shadows had faded and his eyes were brown again.  “I am Lord Xibalba, God of the Dead, Lord of the Land of Forgotten.”  The boy carefully looked up at him, not meeting his gaze, but making an attempt.  “And you, boy.  You are something of a mystery,” Gabriel muttered in a cool tone.

“How’d you find out about me?” The boy asked, squaring his shoulders up a little.  Gabriel looked over his shoulder towards the motel.  “I’m sure you have seen my daughter at the waterpark,” He looked back to the boy.  “She saw you, knew that you were different.  Said that you were good,” Gabriel scoffed.  “I don’t know how true that is, but from what I witnessed tonight at the café, she must be right.” His tone was soft, which he would deny, but it was.  He looked at the kid and reached out with his empty hand to place it on the kid’s shoulder.

“What’s your name kid?”

“Jesse.  Jesse McCree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so another reminder, There is a second part and both have been rewritten and edited. Writing bugs have invested my works and I needed to rewrite some things.


	7. Pit Stop: Santa Fe Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I am not dead, but college makes me wish I was.  
> Another installment, hope you enjoy it.  
> Also, please forgive me for if the characterization is off; I am trying to keep true to the characters but keep them in what age range they are and what kind of life backstory they had in this story. I swear I'm trying.
> 
> **EDIT: I edited the previous chapter so MAKE SURE YOU REREAD THAT before you read this. Trust me it will make so much more sense!

_“What’s your name kid?”_

_“Jesse.  Jesse McCree.”_

Gabriel nodded, still staring at the boy.  Staring long enough that the boy shifted uncomfortably, hands stuffed deep into his jean pockets.  “Could ya quit starin’?  It’s gettin’ real awkward man,” He fidgeted again, head casted down refusing to look up.  The god couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Boy, I am just trying to figure out why my charge thought you were so special that you deserved to be saved,” Gabriel commented, turning sideways to look up at the flickering street light.  The boy’s head lifted slight, watching the god with weary eyes.  “There’s something… _mystical_ about you, I know that much.  But, I don’t see what is special,” Gabriel swung his head to inspect that boy again, whom ducked his head quickly.  Eye contact avoidance, just like a dog who knew who the more dominant was.  Or perhaps in this special case, a coyote.  “So, what is it boy?  What makes you special and why should I even consider letting you into my charge’s life as well as mine?”  Gabriel had a good idea of what the kid might be but he would have to dig up some old books to make sure.  He also wanted to see if the kid knew what he was, might save him the trouble.

Jesse shuffled his boots again, kicking up some sand.  Gabriel waited.  He knew how to be patient, most of the time.  Sombra’s constant rebelling had given him plenty of time to learn how to be patient.  He could wait another five minutes.  He knew eventually the boy would talk. 

Jesse whipped around holding up his hands, abruptly coming to his senses.  “Okay, fine.  I’ll show you.  Just not,” He bit his lip looking around the deserted streets.  “Just not here,” He hissed under his breath.  “It’s a whole ordeal an’ I don’t wanna have to strip in front of God and everyone just to show you my… my _tricks_ ,” His cheeks became rosy and the god resisted the urge to grin.  A type of shifter then, at least Jesse had semblance of clue as to what he was.  It also would make Gabriel’s job easier when he went to confirm it.

“Alright.” Gabriel agreed, waving towards the motel.  “First, we eat.  Then,” He pointed a stern finger at the boy.  “You prove to me why you deserve a second chance.”  Jesse McCree nodded, an excited ‘yes sir’ yipped out before following the god to the motel room.  When they opened the door, Sombra was just exiting the bathroom still in her pajamas on but had her hair wrapped up in a towel.

“Dios mios, you found him,” Sombra grinned from across the room.  Gabriel nodded as he walked further into the room, Jesse following closely behind him keeping his head ducked.  Sombra pulled the towel from her head, tossing it over her shoulder as she approached them.  “You, you helped those kids at the pool? When they got stuck in the fence?”  Jesse’s head snapped up, looking at the girl before the bigger man that was giving him a curious look.  The boy looked startled at being caught of an innocent action.

 Sombra flicked her hand dismissively.  “Oh don’t worry, I’m the only one who saw.”  Jesse gulped, but bobbed his head, his hands going back into his pockets.  “If, uh, if we can keep that on the DL, I would’a ‘preciate it?” He looked at her carefully.  Not threatening, if anything he was pleading with his big brown eyes, very similar to how he looked when he was silently pleading to Gabriel in the diner.  Sombra smirked, making a dramatized show of zipping her lips and throwing away an imaginary key.  Her show made Jesse relax a little, a grin touching the corner of his lips.

“Stuck in a fence?” Gabriel prompted as he set the bags of food down on the small dinky table, pulling out a chair.  Jesse waited until Sombra took her seat before sitting between the girl and father, nodding his head.  “Yeah.  While one’o my buddies where busy cutting a deal, I saw these kids try to sneak into the pool by going through some broken bit in the fence.  First one got through just fine, but his buddies tried to go in at once and got stuck.  One of them’s foot got stuck under the sharp ends and was bleedin’ right bad.  So,” Jesse scratched at his cheek.  “I couldn’ let’em just struggle.  Their buddy wasn’t helpin’ none so I just, snuck away and helped them out.  I told them to go to an adult or somethin’ to get that foot checked out, dunno if they actually did or not though,” He trailed off, subtly looking to Sombra, a small flicker of expectance in his brown eyes.

Sombra nodded.  “They helped the other boy to a life guard.  He got two stitches but was fine.”  Jesse breathed out a sigh of relief.  Gabriel grunted as he dug out the burgers and passed the first one to his daughter before sliding two towards Jesse, saving one for himself.  The boy muttered ‘thanks’ as he carefully unwrapped one burger, waiting until Sombra had dug into her burger and fries.  He seemed to hesitate as he wearily glanced at Gabriel, whom still hadn’t touched his burger yet, then back at the food in his hands.  He looked troubled.  Stuck between decorum and hunger.

Gabriel was watching the boy carefully, silently gauging his behavior.  Most canines have a pack order, coyotes including.  Gabriel wasn’t sure if this applied to shifters wholly or not, but watching Jesse lower his head and set the burger down as he waited for Gabriel to begin to eat, he found that perhaps it did.  Eventually, the god picked up the burger and took a hearty bite out of it.

If he was in his other form, Gabriel was sure that Jesse’s ears would’ve perked and tail would have been wagging as he suddenly gorged down the first burger.  Gabriel couldn’t help but smirk as he set down his burger and watched as Sombra chided Jesse for eating like an animal.  After the food was put away, Gabriel eventually pushing his unfinished burger towards the pup, Jesse almost whimpered before Gabriel gave it one more assuring nudge.  Jesse grabbed it before Gabriel could change his mind and scarfed it down quickly.

Once that was settled, Sombra broke the silence quickly.  “So, Jesse, what are you?” The boy nearly chocked on the last bit of burger.  He thumped his chest, coughing hard until he could finally take a deep inhale.  “Um,” He blushed hard as he found the table so much more interesting.  “Well you see, it’s not that rather simple.”

Sombra quirked an eyebrow, looking at Gabriel then Jesse.  “Oh?” Was all she offered.  Jesse nodded.  “You see, I have these _tricks_.  I can smell and hear really well; the dark doesn’t bother much.  And um, well…” Jesse closed his eyes and inhaled again.  On the exhale, when he opened his eyes they weren’t the dark brown.  They were bright golden and had black sclera.

“Coyote eyes, _cool_ ,” Sombra’s toothy smile lacked the menace then when it was directed at Gabriel.  Gabriel was vastly interested now.  There was a small tug that wanted to drag this boy along with them.

            Jesse blinked and his eyes flashed back to normal.  “I can change?  I guess that’s the word?  Anyway, I can change fully into’a coyote when I wanna.  Only problem is that I gotta strip or all of my clothes just get in the way, makes it a right bi-“ Jesse bit his lip at the hard glare Gabriel sent him.  “A right hardship to get out of,” the boy amended.

            Gabriel nodded approvingly.  “The word you’re looking for is shift.  You can shift into a coyote.” Jesse and Sombra both looked at the god, both curious for the rest of the explanation that assuredly would follow.  Gabriel rolled his eyes.  Kids.  Always hungry for information.

            “Look, I can’t say for exact certainty, but I think that you might what Natives would call a Walker.  A shapeshifter, a person who walks in two worlds.  Usually they are children of the Animal Spirit that they can transform into.  So, you being able to turn into a coyote means that you could be the son of Coyote.  Never met him, but I’ve heard that he could be a right vague pain in the ass.  He’s a trickster and likes to fool around.” Gabriel scratched the back of his neck, his nose wrinkling at the long-ago rumors of the Spirit bumping around and flirting with the gods and spirits of the other pantheons.

            “I’ll have to look into it more, that is if you feel like hanging around?” Gabriel looked at Jesse, hand still on his neck looking casually at the boy.  Sombra perked up, looking at Gabriel excitedly.  She turned her silent excitement to Jesse, her fisted hands pressed against her mouth.  Jesse looked startled.  His body was slowly sliding sideways, getting ready to bolt for the door.  He calmed slightly when Gabriel gently brushed his aura against Jesse’s.

            “What do you say kid?” Gabriel asked again, watching as the boy ducked his head and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.  When he looked back up, Gabriel saw him shift from teary eyed to smirking.  It was a façade, but he looked happier.  “I feel like I don’t really have much of’a choice with that missy staring at me like that.” He pointed at Sombra, who was vibrating with happiness.  Sombra squealed, launching herself at him, wrapping her thinner arms around his neck and squeezing.

            Gabriel chuckled and made a mental note to make sure there was enough room in the van before they left.  They’d have to leave sooner so that the Deadlock Gang didn’t get wind that Jesse was leaving with them and do something brash.  Probably tomorrow, as early as possible.  He’d worry about that at first light, right now he just wanted his kids to be happy.

            Oh, by the ashes of the dead, Gabriel did it again.  Now, he has _two_ brats to take care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I do not say this enough but, I am so thankful for everyone reading this for sticking with me and my erratic posting. I want you to enjoy the chapters and not feel like I'm throwing smelly awful trash at you.  
> Warning: The next chapter is going to be filler and it will be some plot based things and backstory! I'm super excited about it!


	8. Before McCree There Was McKinsey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long before Jesse McCree came into the world, there was a girl, and a boy, who came together and brought another Dust Devil to the world.  
> Here is the story of how Sarah McKinsey became Sarah McCree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not dead, was just uninspired for awhile but now here is this!  
> It is filler, but I'm in love with this and I promise that another real chapter with plot should be coming up soon.  
> Not beta-read, and I have staking some character claims! I claim Sarah, Kimi, and Tessa: You don't know who they are now, but here in a second you will ;)
> 
> ALSO JUST A FYI Sarah is roughly 20 years old so just so everyone knows  
> HEY I JUST REMEMBERED THAT PEOPLE HAVE TRIGGERS!!!  
> TW for this chapter includes some abuse that is not specified but is mentioned

            It was a dreary day in the hot Arizona desert.  Clouds covered most of the sky, rumbling with the threat of storm, shadows covered most of the dried clay.  The earth’s thirst was intense, but under the threat that the clouds would take their promised rain elsewhere, she remained hardy and patient.  A girl, too young to be a child, but too old to be a woman, sat on a sandstone outcrop, staring up at the overcast sky, waiting to see if the sky would crack open.  Behind her was nothing but a dusty road that lead back to her dusty home in a dusty town.  Maybe it would rain, a complete torment that would last for days on end.  Praying that it would rain enough that it would turn all the desert sand into mud.  Turn the dry desert into an uninhabitable marsh of quicksand and mud that would swallow up her home.

            The first drop of rain struck her nose, making her startle.  She tipped her head back to look up at the sky.  More drops of water sprinkled onto her face, and a slow smile curled her lips.  For a brief moment, all of her woes, her anger, her frustrations, her aches and pains, were gone.  She was content.  The sprinkling turned into a downpour.  Drenching the girl to the skin, her clothes sticking her skin tightly, hair becoming stringy as it stuck to her face and neck.  Anyone else in the dry desert town would have complained, found it unpleasant.  Sarah McKinsey loved it.

            She danced on the outcrop, laughing with real glee, letting all of her problems roll off her shoulders with the water.  Rain was a virtue in these parts, and Sarah made sure to enjoy the downpour while it lasted.  She loved the rain, even though it was brief.  She had lived her whole life in a dusty town, feeling like the dust that covered the town.  The rain made her feel like clay, moldable, changeable; like she could be something more.

            All her life she had been missing something; stuck in one place with no opportunity, not able to go out of a twenty-mile radius.  It made Sarah spiteful, almost rebellious.  Her mother’s iron clad controlling grip on a thick leash that strangle Sarah at every waking breath.  Her father’s whiskey-soaked words and hardened fist.  Her grandmother’s glaring belligerence at imperfectness.  Sarah wanted more than this life.  Wanted more than abuse and neglect, but feared that if she were to leave, her parents would hunt her down and drag her back kicking and bleeding.

            In the midst of a storm though, Sarah did not have to worry about any of that.  Not her wants and needs, not the abuse; all Sarah had to think and feel, was the rain that splashed on her face.  She reached with her arms, holding them up to the sky, head upturned to the dark clouds that lightly flashed with lightning, thunder rumbling quietly.  For another moment, her worries and fears, left her.  Sarah drowned in the sensation, drinking it up as if she would never have this chance again.  The chance to feel like nothing mattered.  The cold wet soaked her clothes and her hair.  She felt like the only person that existed, standing out on the outcropping, ominous thundering rolling around her.

            “There are other ways to fill that void you have there,” A masculine voice called from behind her.  Sarah whipped around startled, bringing her fists up. She might be young and thin, but she was scrappy and ready to give as good as she got.  The man that snuck up on her looked to be a few years her senior, smirking at her with amusement glittering in his dark eyes.  “Easy there, child. Didn’a mean to scare ya.”  The man snickered, his hands coming up open palmed.  He kept his distance, staying just off to the side of the dampening sandstone outcrop, keeping to the edge and out of reach.

            “Ya didn’t scare me,” Sarah sneered, flicking her hair off of her face.  He just smirked at her, dropping his hands to hook into his belt loops.  She took quick stock of him.  Tied back long black hair, wide but angular face, a prim nose that looks like it had been broken at least once, short but still taller than her, his lips were thin but the bottom was fuller.  Definitely Native American, to which tribe she could only guess.  He was attractive, sure, but Sarah was weary.  She had never seen this man in the shithole town or at any of the surrounding reservations.

            “Who the hell are you?” Sarah demanded, keeping her fists up, eyes glued to the stranger.  He had blocked off the easiest exit she had, but what he didn’t know was that Sarah knew this bit of the desert like the back of her hand.  All she had to do if this stranger decided to hurt her was just jump off of the outcropping and get deeper into the desert and then loop back around to the north side of town.  She wasn’t afraid, she could handle herself.  If she happened to disappear into the desert, no one would care otherwise.

            The stranger pulled one hand out of his belt loop to push the little strands of hair out of his face, taking slow measured steps closer to the defensive girl.  He kept his face open, movements slow, trying to make the girl feel like she was in control.  Keep her from spooking.  Sarah shifted slightly when he got closer, keeping her hands up and ready.  “My friends call me Kimi,” He said with a smile and wink.  “What about you, darlin’?  You got a name?” Kimi asked, sliding his hand back into his belt loop, still relaxed and languid.

            Sarah snorted, her brown eyes rolling at the endearment.  Nonetheless she still replied honestly.  “McKinsey.  Sarah McKinsey.” She held strong, though her arms were starting to shake with some fatigue and cold from the rain.  He approached her, the thumps from his boots muffled from the rain.  Sarah didn’t flinch as he stopped beside her, their shoulders barely touching as he looked out into the desert, smiling as the rain fell onto his face.  “Do you like the rain, Sarah?” He asked her softly, his voice barely carrying over with the wind and distant thunder.

            A wave of exhaustion rolled over and Sarah finally gave up her tough act and turned to look out into the storm with him.  Her shoulders slumped as she closed her eyes and lifted her face to the rain.  “Yeah.” A mere whisper, but an answer.  Unbeknown to Sarah, Kimi had turned from the storm to watch her, his lips curled slightly up as he watched her enjoy the rain on her face and body.

            “It’ll be over soon.  Every storm runs out of rain.” Kimi said, quickly turning to look at the rain clouds again.  Sarah opened an eye, looking over at the Indian man with a raised brow.  “Did you just quote Gary Allan at me?  Cause if you just quoted Gary Allan at me, I might just have to shove you off of the cliff,” Sarah smirked, turning to look at the man.  To her credit, Kimi did laugh, a full cackle that had him doubled over.  “No-haha-No!  Not quite, I didn’t think you’d know who that was,” He chortled as he got himself under control.

            “Well, I do.  My ma listens to his old albums sometimes.” Sarah defended, crossing her arms.  “Look, even if you weren’t meanin’ to, you _were_ talkin’ about the rain?  Right?  Cause the way you said that sure doesn’t sound like you were talkin’ about the rain.”  Kimi shrugged, the only answer he gave after his bouts of laughter eased away, leaving the two of them in comfortable silence with the rain as their company.  They stayed side by side, enjoying the rain until Sarah started shiver with the cold.

            Kimi looked over at her with a small smile.  “You should head on home.” He said somberly, edging away from her.  “Be safe Sarah McKinsey.  I hope to see you again,” He gave her a small salute before disappearing around the outcropping from which he came.  Sarah stared after him before sighing.  His abrupt departure left her hallow and lonely.  She took his advice, trudging through the rough and damp way homeward.

            Once she was safely home, dried off and laying in bed, did she realize that his laughter kind of sounded like the cackle of the desert coyotes.

            -----

            A long awful week later, Sarah was running as fast as she could into the desert night.  Tears streamed down her face as she pushed herself to keep running.  Running out into the desert, running past the sandstone outcrop, farther and farther still until the town lights fell dim behind her.  Running even farther then until her legs finally gave way, forcing her to the gritty sand, sprawled out as a sobbing mess on the sandy ground.  She sobbed and sobbed, her body aching from the bruises on her ribs, her pelvis, her neck.  Her busted lip still seeped blood that stained the sand.  Her cheek was starting to swell from the impact of a fist.

            Numb hate overwhelms her being.  Hate for the father, the mother, the grandmother.  The blind eye to the belligerence.  The screams of every mistake, the abuse for every yelled response.  The mother would scream at every imperfect thing her daughter would do.  The father would find the bottom of a bottle to only hurt his only child.  The grandmother screeching that it is the child’s fault for bringing upon the abuse, turning up her nose when her granddaughter pleads for mercy.

            She hated her father, her mother, her grandmother’s tolerance of the belligerence in their home.  Her mother’s screaming at everything she did wrong, her father’s drunken abuse.  Sarah hated how everything she did was wrong.  She couldn’t do anything right.  She couldn’t feed the chickens the correct amount of food, she didn’t tend to the garden, she picked the too ripe tomatoes, she couldn’t sew the correct stitch.  Nothing she was did was good enough for her mother.  Just existing pissed her father off, the proof of it shining brightly on her face and arms.

            Sarah could hear the crunch of footsteps approaching her, though through her sobs she could not tell what.  She prayed for a rabid animal that would gobble up her sorry soul.  She hoped it ripped out her throat than ate her alive.  Anything that made the echoing screams that called her a stupid girl, anything that made the image of her grandmother glaring at the child as she was beaten at the hands of her drunken son.  Sarah was tired, tired of the beatings, tired of tears, tired of everything.

            A warm rough cloth was placed around her shoulders.  Sarah flinched at the brief touch to her shoulders.  “Every storm runs out of rain.” A gentle voice touched her ears and Sarah sobbed with renewed vigor.  Very gently, she was lifted upright and into the strong embrace of her friend.  “Shh, shh.  Everything will be okay,” Kimi whispered into her hair, kissing her hair and uninjured cheek.  “I promise that everything will be okay.”  He pulled the blanket tighter around the girl in his arms, hugging her tightly to his chest.

            Sarah ducked her head and leaned into the warm body, welcoming the comfort.  She sobbed openly, eyes closed, crying her heart out with Kimi’s arms tight around her.  She knew his voice anywhere, his voice and image followed her into her dreams where they sit underneath the starlit sky, counting stars and telling each other stories.  They were only dreams, but they gave Sarah a reprieve from the terrors of day. 

            Kimi held her gently, guiding her hair away from her face and shushing her until she finally stopped shaking with sobs.  Sarah sniffled still, though her cries were gone.  She shuffled mindful of her injuries in Kimi’s lap until her face was tucked into his neck.  He tensed for a moment before relaxing into her, placing his head on top of her’s.  “I got you Sarah.  I got you,” He whispered again, kissing her temple.  Sarah grunted softly, pulling up the red poncho to wipe her nose, grimacing when it touched her swollen cheek.

            “How did you find me?” She whispered, keeping her eyes closed and head tucked in close to his neck.  Kimi chuckled lightly, Sarah feeling it warm her soul.  “I have my own tricks little Sarah,” He moved them so that he may look down at her.  For a moment, which must have been a trick of the moonlight, Sarah could have sworn that his dark eyes flashed gold.  She stared, awed and confused while Kimi just smirked at her.  “Oh darlin’, I can take you away from them.  Take you far away so that they couldn’t ever hurt you again.” He whispered, his finger crooking at her cheek, running over it carefully.  It didn’t hurt, not like it should have.  In fact, it was warm and gentle, taking the sting out of her injury.  Kimi’s smirk dropped to a smile, a gentle one.  “You don’t have’ta be Sarah McKinsey anymore.  You can be anyone that you wanna be.” Kimi leaned his forehead against her’s and sung softly.  “If I gave you my hand would you take it and make me the happiest man in the world.  If I told you my heart couldn’t beat one more minute without you, girl.  Would you accompany to the edge of the sea, let me know if you’re really a dream?”

            Sarah resisted rolling her eyes.  She knew this song, had heard it over the radio when her home wasn’t filled with anger.  She instead looked at him, thinking over the idea of leaving with him.  Getting away from everyone and everything that had ever hurt her.  Kimi was being sincere, and she knew he would keep his word and protect her from all the dangers of the world.  Sarah’s lips thinned as she looked at him, nodding slowly.  “I love you so, would you go with me?” She sung back in answer, leaning her head back into his neck, exhaustion falling over her.  Kimi sighed with relief as he held her tightly, almost physically wrapping himself around her in protective comfort.

\----

A year after the faithful night in the desert, Kimi and Sarah McCree married and took up residence in Deadlock Gorge.  Sarah was eight months pregnant with child, happy as can be with her husband.  One day, Kimi sat her down in their little dining room, holding her hand as he kneeled in front of her nervously chewing on his lip.  Sarah couldn’t help but laugh at his nervousness.  “C’mon Kimi, spill it already.  I haven’t seen you this nervous since you tried askin’ me to be your wife.” That brought a chuckle out of her husband.  “Oh, my darlin’ wife.” Kimi’s brilliant brown eyes glittered up at her with his smile.  “My darlin’ Sarah, I have to be honest with you,”

            Kimi paused again as he looked up at Sarah.  “The child, our precious little one that you are growing inside you,” Kimi paused again to coo at her stomach, nuzzling at her large bulge.  “My beautiful son that is going to grow up big and strong.  Just like his mother,” He cooed again before wincing when Sarah flicked his forehead.  “Kimi,” She groaned.  “Right,” Kimi said as he looked up at his wife.  “I have to tell you something.  I need you to know this and if you feel like you have to punch me then please do, just please understand.”

            Sarah rolled her eyes but agreed.  Kimi was a jokester in every which way but when it came to something serious that involved Sarah and their child.  “Okay.  Okay, okay, okay.” Kimi inhaled and exhaled then stood up, reluctantly letting go of Sarah’s hands.  “Sarah, my beloved, love of this lifetime, I need you to not be scared, or angry, okay?” Sarah rose an eyebrow, confused but interested.  She nodded for him to continue and Kimi took a deep breath.  The event that followed was one of the strangest things Sarah had ever witnessed.

            Sarah watched as her husband, her average joe and adorable dork of a husband, blinked his dark eyes and when they opened again they were bright gold.  The air around him shimmered with gold and blue, before swirling around him to obscure him from sight.  When the color faded, Kimi was gone and standing in his place was a coyote.  A really big coyote!

            Sarah jumped, almost falling out of her chair.  The coyote was about as big as a German Shepard!  It had tribal paint all over it’s tawny fur and it was looking at her with it’s large golden eyes.  “Sarah,” The coyote, the _coyote_ , said to her.  Sarah jumped again with a scream.  “What the hell!” Sarah yelled swatting at coyote with one arm as she wrapped the other protectively around her stomach.

            “Sarah, ow, ow, stop, please.  Sarah, my- ow, love,” The coyote took the beatings in stride, though it neither approached nor ran away from the pregnant woman.  “Ow!  Sarah please!  It’s still me!” The coyote yipped, ducking out of the way from Sarah’s swipe.  Sarah paused her assault, looking at the animal.  “Sarah, it’s me.  Kimi.  I promise,” The coyote said as it laid belly down on the ground, looking up at Sarah with bright hopeful eyes.

            Sarah flinched when the coyote rose up to it’s hind legs and the gold and blue colors surrounded him and the air shifted again.  When it disappeared again, Kimi was standing before again, holding his hands up defensively.  It was and wasn’t Kimi.  He was standing in his full worth, dressed in full tribal regalia, a coyote cloak draped around his shoulders, tribal paint decorating his skin.  “Sarah,” It was Kimi’s voice, deep baritone and smooth drawl.  “It’s me.”

            “What are you?” Sarah asked where she was using the chair as a barrier between her and the thing that looked and sounded like her husband.  She flinched back when he glided, not walked, but glided towards her.  His feet didn’t touch the ground, not sound was made.  He reached out towards her, kneeling at the chair.  He kept his hands outreached towards her, waiting and pleading with his eyes.  “Please, please give me your hands so that I know you will listen to me.  Please, my beloved.” He whispered, looking up at his beloved strong woman with scared eyes set in his warrior strong face.

            Sarah swallowed her fear and pride, then moved to sit back in the chair.  “You better explain yourself Kimi, and you better do it quick,” Sarah whispered, jerking only slightly when he touched her hand.  It was cold, felt fake and real at the same time.  She kept herself still as she let him take her hand and held it tightly.

            “I’ve gone by many names for many years, many centuries.  The Indians of the New World called me Coyote, and Coyote it has been when I am in this form.” He waved at himself in his tribal covered ethereal form.  “I am a spirit of the Coyote… Sarah?” He looked up at his beloved who was being very quiet.  The kind of quiet that meant a rapid storm was approaching.  Sarah’s eyes were flickering all over his face, looking for lies or falsehoods.  She slipped a hand from his grasp and placed it gently on his face rubbing his cheek slowly.  Kimi felt the air rush out of him with relief. Not a storm, yet at least.

            In the next instant, a loud _clap_ of skin meeting skin resounded in the McCree household.  Sarah heaved with anger as she glared at her husband, his face cast downward from the impact.  He slowly turned his head to look up at the angry human.  “Do you feel better my beloved?”

            “Abso- _fuckin-_ lutly not!  How dare you keep this from me, you fuckin’ piece of shit!  You rotten goddamn _jackal_!  You were a Spirit this whole goddamn time and you didn’t fucking tell me!  What the fucking hell Kim!  Oh wait, _excuse me_ , what the fucking hell _Coyote!_   High esteemed _Coyote!_ ” Sarah raged from her wooden chair, continuing on with insult and curses.  Fuming with words and gestures while Coyote stayed still and kneeled at her feet, waiting for his wife to finish.

            When she stopped, her chest still heaving, her hands resting on her stomach, Coyote placed his hands over her’s.  “Are you done?” He asked softly, keeping his head partially down and voice even.  Sarah scoffed but nodded her head.  “Good,” Kimi grinned as he surged forward to kiss her.  He thanked every spirit, including himself, and every ally he had when his beautiful mortal woman kissed him back.  They kissed each other like it was the first time all over again.

            Eventually, Coyote forced himself to pull away, returning her smirk.  “You are an open book Kimi _Coyote_ McCree.  I knew you had something to tell me since I told you I was pregnant.” Sarah swatted at his shoulder, a playful glint in her brown eyes.  Coyote chuckled, dropping his head into her lap, nuzzling her thigh until he felt her hands card into his hair.  His chest rumbled pleasantly at the feeling of being petted.  “You’re taking this very well my love.  The last woman that I was mated took the news very poorly,” He rumbled before stiffening. It had been many long years since he mentioned his other wives.  The delicate hand in his hair never stopped though, easing out his worries when Sarah laughed.

            “What’d she do when you finally told her?” She asked, getting him to tilt his head to look up at her.  Coyote blushed looking away.  “She might have run me through with a knife.”  He tapped at his midsection, a silvery scar under his fingertips.  Sarah moved to get a look and smirked.  “You probably deserved it.” She giggled.  Coyote gasped, faking offense as he pulled away from his beloved with a hand to his heart.  “How she betrays me so easily, what ever shall I do?” Kimi faked innocence, earning more giggles from his dark haired beauty.

            Kimi shrugged though.  “I have deserved a lot of things in my lifetimes,” He said, reaching out to touch Sarah’s cheek.  “But definitely not the few women who chose to love me.” He paused with a forlorn look.  Sarah’s eyes closed when he began to kiss her forehead, nose, both of her cheeks and eyelids, before he began to peck lightly at her lips.  After the third peck she grew tired of his light affection and bit at his lower lip.  Coyote growled, his eyes flashing hungrily before he returned the nip in kind, earning a squeak from Sarah then laughter.

            They eventually found themselves in their bed, tired and curled around each other.  Coyote had vanished and Kimi remained, curled warmly around his beloved.  His fingertip traced absent patterns on her bare stomach, Sarah watching him with tired eyes.  “What will our son be like?” She asked softly, wanting to keep the peaceful trance around them.

            Kimi smiled, stopping his tracing to place his full palm over peak of her stomach.  “In every way that matters, he will be like you.  Human, mortal.  My children inherit few traits from me.  Usually shapeshifting, but if their soul is strong enough they will have a minor ability.  Of what, I do not know.” He sighed, his eyes for a moment growing distant.

            “Into a coyote, I’m assuming,” Sarah whispered, her hands tangling in her husband’s long hair, wincing only slightly when she felt her son kick at Kimi’s hand.  Kimi laughed at his pup’s assault.  “Yes, he’ll be what the Navajo call a Walker.  He might have some magical abilities, but we really won’t know until he is born.  It’ll depend on his soul, though,” Kimi pulled his hand up quickly as he felt the pup start kicking at him again.  He laughed though Sarah groaned.  “I suspect he’ll have a strong soul.”

            “What, oof-“ Sarah put her hands over her stomach and started to rub at it in hopes to calm the pup.  “What possible abilities might he have?” Kimi shrugged in response, moving up the bed to lay beside his beloved.  “He might be able to heal with touch, he might have sight that allows him to see what something truly is, or he could have the ability to...” Kimi trailed, the air deflating out of him as he thought of the other option.

            “Or?” Sarah prompted regardless of his silence.  Kimi sighed, looking at his beloved with solemn golden eyes.  Sarah would admit in private that the golden eyes make Kimi more striking, but right now they made her small worries for her child grow tenfold.  “Or, he’ll bring great unfortune to everyone he meets.  Perhaps both, but I have never sired a child who had both.  They follow the path of good, or the path of evil.  Ultimately it was their decision.”

            “Being a trickster spirit, wouldn’t you prefer your children causing chaos?” Sarah asked albeit confused.  Kimi shrugged, resuming his rubbing of her stomach.  “My first pup was blessed with healing, and she kept most of her tribe’s children alive when an illness swept through the tribes.  She died of old age and with many human children.  My second pup was a mighty warrior, he was blessed with abilities to have his arrows find their target.  The only catch was he had to be able to see his target.  He eventually fell to greed and began to disregard tribal laws.  Eventually he was challenged to hand-to-hand combat and defeated.” Kimi’s face was one of a father who had watched many of his children succumb to greed or had died happily.  He spoke of his children with love and regret that he could not be more for them.

            It was a surprise to both in the following weeks that their lives were relatively normal.  Sarah minded very little that her husband was an ancient Native American Spirit.  Kimi continued treating Sarah like the most precious treasure of all the lands.  The frequency of their pranks though increased.  Not only do they prank each other at home but every residence in the Gorge was subjected to their pranks.  The people of Deadlock Gorge all prayed that their son wasn’t a prankster like his parents.

\----

            Sarah and Kimi enjoyed their life in Deadlock Gorge.  Sarah was ready to blow, her stomach stretched as far as it was going to get.  The pup was getting restless as well, kicking and punching Sarah’s innards all day every day.  Kimi was happily enjoying his wife and working at the bar and keeping the traveling people entertained with drinks and pranks.

            Kimi had been getting rumors from the traveling folk that a gang was looking for a place to settle and the Gorge was looking hot for them.  He didn’t like the sound of that.  Gangs were trouble and he didn’t want Sarah or his child anywhere near trouble.  He kept up with the rumors, keeping an eye on any newcomers and watching carefully for anyone that looks like they would aid the gangsters.  So far, he suspects that the owners over at the café that their son, and the tattoo parlor’s employees.  He’s been keeping on them, but they were being shifty.

            Regardless of who was and was not being shifty and untrustworthy, Kimi kept patrol of the gorge at night after the bar was long closed down.  He kept his patrol until early in the morning light.  He came home, tired and exhausted from being a small coyote, to fall into bed with his sleeping wife.  Sarah didn’t question his strange behavior, just trusted him to be keeping her and the pup safe.

            Not a few evenings later, Coyote stood atop of the gorge and watched as ATVs, heavy duty SUV vehicles, and motorcycles took the back entrance into the gorge, going into the mine shafts where they disappeared.  Coyote huffed before going into a top entrance of the mine shafts, quiet and stealth-like into the recesses of the mining tunnels until he could see the vehicles rounded up in the center of the main cavern.  He kept low to the ground as he watched the vehicles shut off and rowdy people, men and women of all types, came out of the works.  Coyote growled at the stench of the humans.  Rough, vile people who profit on other’s misery.  Coyote watched carefully, his eyes tracking the many people who were unpacking the vehicles and making the cavern their camp, seeking out the leader.

            He eventually did find the leader and snarled at the sight of her.  She was a demon, one of the Christian Pantheons minor evils.  She gruff, her long dark hair in tangles under a wide brim hat, a black kerchief tied around her neck, a black eye patch over her left eye.  She reeked of bile and rot.  Even from his vantage point high above them he could smell it.  Seeing enough, Coyote left the mining shaft and hurried out of the claustrophobic tunnels and into the desert night sky.  He was looping his way home, trying to be quick but not seem unnatural in case any of the thugs were scouting.

            It proved to be useless when he was about to change into Kimi when a woman appeared from the shadows.  A white fanged smirk, a wide brim black hat, a black kerchief around her neck, nails sharp as knives, and her left eye hidden beneath an eye patch.  “Hello there, I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced,” The demon purred as she stepped out of the shadow of a house.  Coyote snarled at the woman, his hackles rising.  “Oh please, no need to be rude,” She purred, her hand caressing her face.  “I simply wished to introduce myself to the spirit that resided here.  It is only polite.”

            Coyote glared at her from his animal form before allowing himself to shift to two legs, his full tribal regalia adorning him.  “Listen to me, demon.  I have interests of my own here, do not interfere with this town or be sent back to Hell where you belong,” He growled, his golden eyes flashing menacingly.  The demon scoffed.  “I highly doubt that.  Anyway, I hope you don’t mind leaving the area.  You’re weak and I have a whole following.  I need the space to set up shop.”

            Kimi snarled at her, his human teeth becoming canine fangs.  He gnashed them at her in warning.  “Oh,” She cooed.  “Puppy has teeth.” Kimi snapped at her once more before replying.  “I would rather send a plague to a major city than have you take settle in my town.”

The demon smiled, her single black eye glinting in the moonlight.  “You will regret not being peaceful with me, _Coyote_.  I hope you have all of your affairs in order.” She started to approach him, stopping with their shoulders barely touching.  She was smirking as she casually leaned in to whisper in his ear.  The spirit held still, ready to attack if threatened, but listened to the demon’s words.  “I shall give you three days to leave town.  If you don’t, prepare for the worst _Coyote_.  You are a weak spirit; your religion has become a legend.  My religion is remains strong, which keeps me strong.”  The demon huffed before continuing into the darkness that lead back to the mine shafts.

Coyote kept his growl to himself until he could no longer smell the rot of the demon.  Once the scent was faded, Kimi hurried home to Sarah, wrapping himself around the woman and burying his nose into her scent.  It roused Sarah awake enough to look at the man confusedly.  “Kimi?  Kimi, honey.  Please let me roll to my side,” She whined before shoving at the bulk of the man until he allowed her to shift to her side.  Sarah closed her eyes again with a pleasant sigh.  Her brows furrowed when the weight of the bed lightened, Kimi disappearing for a moment before Coyote joined her on the mattress, curling around the large belly and putting his head close to Sarah’s heart.

The human woman sighed, relaxing into the warm fur of the coyote that laid in her bed.  “You’re cleaning the bedding,” Sarah mumbled before drifting off into slumber.  Coyote huffed pleasantly.  It was not long before he himself faded into sleep.  Ear pressed to Sarah’s chest, listening to the perfect rhythm of her heart, the feel of his son’s strong heart.  The wife and husband dreamed, one of a desert day and the other a desert night.

In desert day, a coyote trotted along beside a happy little boy, walking towards the sun.  A snake and owl followed, not as an omen but as protectors.

In desert night, a bloodied little boy stood over an injured coyote, a gun held in his hand as he aimed it at writhing shadows.  He was scared, but his eye glowed brightly in the dark of night.

\-----

            “Kimi!” Sarah’s screeching could be heard throughout the whole gorge.  “Yes, my love?” Kimi asked, pausing briefly in his gathering of her birthing things to look in on his wife in the living room.  “HURRY UP!” She screamed, doubled over her stomach.  The baby was finally ready to arrive.  Nine months and nearly three weeks and Sarah looked ready to explode.  Their son was taking his time, getting big and strong.  Driving his mother crazy starting within the womb.  Kimi laughed as he turned around and hustled back into their room and hastened his steps.

            Finally, he had gathered their belongings into suitcases and was loading up their van.  When he and Sarah came out of their home to load up, Kimi stopped in his steps at smelling rot on the air.  He couldn’t help the growl that rumbled in his chest.  Panting, Sarah looked at him confused.  “Kimi?” She groaned, clutching at his arm.  When he ignored her, she jostled him gently.  “Kimi!  I am about to pop out our son in the middle of our lawn!” She shouted.  Kimi blinked, getting his bearings quickly before hauling his wife into the van and loading himself up as well.

            As he got the van started up and was pulling out of the drive, he could see the silhouette of a woman standing on the porch, her smirk shining clearly in the night air.  Kimi froze briefly before Sarah bellowed with another contraction.  He shook his head, trying to regain his focus, the woman disappearing from the porch.  He put the van in reverse and pulled out of the yard and headed for the main road that lead to the nearest town.  Santa Fe was just a quick twenty minutes of empty road.  Twenty minutes of Sarah screaming at him and occasionally slapping his shoulder or crushing his hand in her’s while she fought off another contraction.

            Kimi is loathed to admit that he had never actually been present for the birth of his children, and now he was sort of glad that he never was.  Women were a lot stronger than they look.  Sarah especially.  Kimi is certain that two of his fingers are broken just from her grip alone.  Careful driving and fast driving are not the same thing but driving as fast as possible without risking careening off the road was difficult.  Especially with a screaming birthing woman.

            They made it to Santa Fe though.  Sarah was rushed to a birthing room and Kimi had his fingers looked at while he waited.  Eventually Kimi was led to a room dressed in sterilized scrubs that made his nose wrinkle at the scent.  Kimi smiled at his beloved, whom was sweaty and panting and in moderate amount of pain.  Kimi tried a couple of jokes but earned a glare that promised a mass amount of pain.

            Hours later, Kimi was holding a beautiful bloodied bundle of screaming infant.  He cooed at the child, grinning at his pup.  “Hello there, little pup.  Welcome to the world,” Kimi grinned as he moved to his panting wife to show her the beautiful child that she brought into the world.  “Sarah, Sarah look.” The woman turned her head, glaring at the child for moment before laughing manically.

            “This brat tapped danced all over my bladder, played piano on my ribs, and made me larger than a whale,” She chuckled before reaching out to him and grabbing the child from her husband.  “I love him.  I love him so much,” She whimpered as she cradled the still screaming child.  The nurse approached, ready to take him and clean him, but asked first what they were going to name their son.  Sarah beamed at the infant then at Kimi.  “Jesse.  Jesse Morricone McCree.” She whispered, Kimi agreeing with her.

            The nurse took the child to be washed and brought back less than an hour later to let the family enjoy the child.  Kimi held Jesse for awhile while Sarah slept, his eyes studying the child carefully.  He looked deep into the infant’s soul, watching the soul swirl and just exist.  It was beautiful to watch a newborn soul, so pure and vibrant.  Jesse’s soul was the color of sand, gold and beige that swirled like Dust Devils in the midday sun.  Kimi, and Coyote, both knew that Jesse had a wonderful future ahead of him.

\----  
            The new family spent four days in the hospital, mostly so that Jesse wasn’t too fragile when transported and to allow Sarah to get her strength.  Kimi was excited, though dread settled in his being every moment that lead to them leaving the hospital.  From safety.  When they were all loaded up and ready to head back to the Gorge, Kimi got into the van and started it, but didn’t dare leave the front of the hospital yet.  His brown eyes looked to the rearview, seeing his wife cooing over the bundle in the car seat.  He smiled briefly.  Everything would be alright.

            _BANG!_

            Everything went white, then black, then Coyote found himself sitting at the council with the rest of the Spirits.  He looked around at them, seeing Bear, Eagle, and Wolf, all puffing silently on their pipes.  Man and Woman sat with their heads bowed.  All the Spirits greeted him with nods before Coyote was handed a pipe to smoke from.  A single tear slipped down his eye before he joined the Spirits in their smoking.

\----  
            Sarah screamed before the gun was turned on her.  “What a lovely face you have,” The woman with a missing eye purred before firing her gun again.

            _BANG!_

\----  
            Jesse Morricone McCree was brought back into the hospital, covered in his mother’s blood.  He was cleaned up and taken care off as a Ward of the State before handed over to his closest kin.  Sarah’s sister, Tessa McKinsey.  She was a good woman though was quite eerie with her missing her and unnerving smile.

            Jesse McCree grew up, though Tessa sent him to Santa Fe to make sure that he was keeping the prespects for Deadlock in line.  He had nothing of his own besides a red poncho that was a gift from his late mother.  He wore it often unless his Aunt Tessa was around.  If he did while she was near he was beaten.  Tessa wasn’t nice, but she was all that he had, so he took the pain and wised up.

            He eventually just stayed out of the Gorge, but he stayed in the gang.  He was a good shot for a kid, his aunt training him with a watchful eye.  Jesse McCree was a really good shot, made better.  Kids feared him, police didn’t want to be on the other side of his gun.  No one did.  But Jesse was kind hearted, he strived to be.  He wouldn’t let Aunt Tessa beat that out of him.  She had beaten everything else that made him, _him_ out.  He wasn’t going to let her take his kindness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WILL WE SEE TESSA AGAIN? MAYBE? IS COYOTE COMING BACK? MAYBE?  
> Also I apologize for anything that might not be accurate, if something is wrong (especially concerning the Spirits) PLEASE CORRECT ME I DO NOT LIKE BEING WRONG and I will happily fix it :3 This is a learning experience and I am doing the best research I can over gods/goddesses/spirits/etc.
> 
> Also, I know that it seems like that the timeline is a little screwy, but I want everyone to know that I deleted some sections because they were either (A) Boring and the unattractive sappy, (B) I hate writing sex scenes, and (C) I wanted to get this background out as soon as possible with some foreshadowing.  
> Sections I deleted: Kimi and Sarah meeting again after Sarah was abused, then also the intimate scene of them conceiving Jesse. If it is something that you guys genuinely want to read, I can post it as it's own stand alone.  
> 


	9. Adios Santa Fe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darkness lingers, but some new found Sibling Rivalry is beginning to bud and bloom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I posted again because finals is finally over and I had a chance to edit this bit and get it organized better.  
> I'm super excited for the next bit of the story, it took a twist I wasn't expecting and I'm hoping to keep it exciting.  
> I also really want to get to where they settle but I'm trying not to push myself too much so that everyone can enjoy good _quality_ and not shit quantity so please bear with me a little longer, this is a long term piece that I want to keep going and hopefully everyone will keep enjoying this as much as I do.
> 
> Also, I super appreciate everyone who gives this kudos and comments. It is very encouraging and exciting as an author to see this kind of feedback. I am so appreciative of every single one of you. Thank you so much.

The night was mostly uneventful.  Gabriel stayed up, keeping an eye over his two charges.  Something about the boy didn’t settle well with the old god.  Not necessarily the boy, just something that surrounded the boy.  Something dark, darker than Xibalba, lingered around the shifter boy.  It was off putting, but Gabriel put it on the back burner as the dawn started to lighten the horizon.

            Gabriel looked over at his charges, Sombra curled up tightly in her bed, Jesse face down spread eagle on Gabriel’s.  He sighed as he dismissed the thoughts once again.  It will be fine.  Whatever darkness touched the pup, Gabriel will deal with it and protect him.  Another sigh escaped his lips, an annoyed one, at him putting himself in another situation where he was helping another child escape another situation.  Since when did he become so soft?

            “Can’t be helped…” Gabriel murmured as a soft smile graced his lips as he looked back at the slumbering kids.  “La Muerte would be proud,” He chuckled as he stood up and went over to the space between the beds.  “Wake up!” He shouted, yanking the blankets off the two of them.  Jesse jerked awake, bleary eyed but awake; Sombra groaned loudly, rolling to bury her face into the pillow.  “Get up, go brush your teeth.  We leave as soon as the two of you ingrates are dressed.”

            Sombra groaned but dragged herself out of the ragged motel bed, trudging off to the dinky bathroom.  Gabriel nodded approvingly at her then looked to Jesse, who was still blinking owlishly around the room.  The kid looked like he couldn’t believe what was around him.  Gabriel whacked the kid (gently, mind you) upside the head.  “I’m movin’, I’m movin’!” Jesse grumbled, sliding out of the bed and hurried into the bathroom, taking the offered toothbrush that Sombra held up.  It was her spare hot pink toothbrush; Jesse wrinkled his nose at the color but still got the toothpaste and scrubbed his teeth begrudgingly.

            While they brushed, Gabriel gathered up the few loose things that they had kept with them in the room.  He packed up his small suitcase, which was mostly books and sunglasses that he had acquired.  He also grabbed Sombra’s case, putting it her bed so that she could pack her own things.  He did a quick check on the kids, seeing them try to shove each other out of the way of the mirror, both trying to get sink space.  They grunted softly at each other, glaring and elbowing each other to get to the bowl to spit.  Jesse had the longer arms and was able to mostly keep the younger away, but Sombra was willy and stubborn.  Gabriel had to resist putting his face into his hands.  _Children…._   He only hoped that his kids would keep the newfound sibling rivalry playful and lighthearted.

            Once the kids were done Sombra packed up her things, zipping up her large purple suitcase.  Jesse got his belt buckled and hat planted firmly onto his head before following Gabriel and Sombra out into the slowly rising dawn.  Gabriel loaded up the suitcases, making room for Jesse in the back seat of their van.  Sombra loaded up quickly into the passenger side, leaving Jesse to be awkward, eyes watching the sky and nervously tapping his boots in the dust.

            Gabriel frowned at the boy before whistling.  Jesse jumped, ducking when Xoc screeched as she dove right by Jesse’s head.  The heavy pistol glinted in the dawn’s light as she circled over Gabriel, before dropping it into Gabriel’s waiting palms.  Xoc landed on her master’s shoulder, red eyes glaring accusingly at the shifter.  Jesse whined softly as he looked at his gun in the hands of the Forgotten God.  “This,” Gabriel growled, lifting the gun up with a smoky eyed glare.  “Will be unloaded, stay unloaded, dismantled, and put away.  It is not to be used.  You can clean it when we park for the night, but then it is to be packed away again.  Understood?”  Xoc flared her feathers to add emphasis to Gabriel’s demand.

            Jesse nodded quickly, adding “Yes sir!”, his hands already outreached for the gun.  Gabriel pulled it out of reach, staring down at the boy.  He noticed that the darkness that lingered seemed to have touched the gun, as well as the boy.  Gabriel saved that piece of information for another day before handing the pistol to the anxious boy.  Jesse pulled it to his chest, almost hugging the pistol close to him.  His whole body relaxed once the gun was back in his possession.  When Gabriel held out his hand, quirking his eyebrow at the boy.  Jesse nodded, opening the chamber and unloading the bullets into Gabriel’s patient palm.

            Once it was empty, Gabriel pocketed the bullets and gave the boy a small rewarding smile.  “I don’t rightfully know how to thank you sir,” Jesse said as he closed his gun with a flourish spin and tucking it into the once empty holster at his hip.  Gabriel rolled his eyes before flicking the cowboy’s hat.

            “Don’t thank me yet ingrate,” Gabriel snorted with an eye roll.  “And call me Gabriel.”

            “Or Gabe, Gabi, Papi, Dad, Papa, or Loser, or-“

            “Sombra!” Gabriel snapped, turning a glare to his daughter whom was hanging out of the driver side window with an impish smirk.  Jesse and Sombra laughed, their laughter infecting Gabriel with a soft chortle.  “Oh shut up and get in the van.” Gabriel growled giving Jesse a gentle shove towards the door.  Sombra cheered, moving back to the passenger side as Gabriel slid into the driver seat, Jesse getting situated behind him and sliding the door shut.

            Gabriel waited until he saw Jesse take his holstered gun off of his belt and slide it into one of the many suitcases, zipping it closed then buckling up.  The god nodded approvingly before starting the van.  As they pulled away from the motel and started to make their way out of Santa Fe, Jesse suddenly perked up.  “Um, _jefe_?  Could’a we, uh… Could we make a quick stop?  I have to grab something before we leave.” Gabriel quirked an eyebrow, looking at the boy curiously before nodding.

            Jesse lead them to a side stop in the desert, a sandstone bluff about a mile off the road that the van almost didn’t make, but they managed.  The sun was just about to peak above the horizon by the time they got to the bluff.  “Make it quick,” Gabriel called out when Jesse told him to stop and hopped out of the van and ran to a small alcove in the underside of the bluff.

            When Jesse returned, he had a tacky red and orange poncho wrapped around him as he vaulted into the van and slammed the door shut.  “Okay, I’m good.” He panted, a wide smile on his face.  While they make their way to the road, Sombra looked at the poncho, her brows scrunched together.  “What’s with the poncho?”

            Jesse glared at her, hugging the poncho tightly to him.  “For starters, it’s a _serape_.  Secondly, it was a gift of my parents’ so respectfully,” He said tightly.  “Fuck.  Off.”  Sombra raised her hands up not questioning it as she turned around to face forward.

            Quiet settled over the strange family, the white noise of the vehicle on the road keeping them company as they drove away from the desert town.  Gabriel noticed that the darkness that had been lingering faded considerably once Jesse got ahold of that serape.  Another interesting note that he put off to the side to think about later.

            They getting farther and farther away form the desert town and eventually Jesse turned around to look at the distant town.  He sighed, not longingly, but something almost akin to relief.  “Adios Santa Fe,” He mumbled.

            “ _Hola_ Los Angeles,” Sombra grinned as she put in her headphones and queued up music with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, La Muerte? Will she be a thing? Maybe? Probably not but weirder things have happened so we shall see.

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: This is a reboot, not beta read for the most part and I post as I write and edit; I am here for _quality_ not _quantity_  
> [Find me at my blog to yell at me to update! Or chat about the story!](http://queendeepsigh.tumblr.com)
> 
> Last Note: If you have a suggestion for an OW character as to what kind of god/goddess/mythical being leave a comment and let me know!  
> Kudos and Comments are always enjoyed and appreciated.


End file.
